L'autre Monde
by Trafalgar D. Yaya
Summary: Ace et sa famille viennent d'emménager dans un nouveau quartier, Ace et sa sœur ont découvert une petite porte tapissée, où peut bien mener cette porte...
1. Chapter 1

**L'autre Monde : Chapitre I : L'arrivée**

-Et voilà, tu nous as encore perdu, lança un homme blond

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est toi qu'à mal régler se putain de GPS, fit un homme aux cheveux vert

-Arrête de m'accuser tout le temps, c'est de ta faute Zoro, tu m'énerves

-Ta Gueule Sanji ou j'vais te taper !

Deux enfants les regardaient, le 1er normalement et la 2ème horrifié (elle déteste voir ses parents s'engueuler).

-Tu m'obliges à gueuler devant les enfants

-C'est toi qui gueule depuis tout à l'heure, t'as pas confiance en moi ? demanda Zoro

-Comment veux tu que j'ai confiance ? Tu te perds TOUT LE TEMPS ! cria Sanji

-A CHAQUE FOIS JE VAIS TE LE REDIRE ! CE N'EST PAS MA FAUTE PUTAIN !

Le garçon regarda sa sœur qui était en position fœtal contre la portière. Il lui caressa le dos et lui chuchota :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas grave et tu le sais

-J'ai peur Ace… Et tu le sais aussi

-Faut pas avoir peur, c'est normal qu'ils se crient dessus, ils sont ensemble et la…

-La vie n'est pas toujours rose, elle est souvent noire… Je le sais, tu n'arrêtes pas de me le dire, l'interrompt sa sœur

-Normal que je te le répète sans arrêt, à chaque fois qu'ils s'engueulent tu pleures, la dernière fois t'es même partie

-Et pourquoi à ton avis ? Parce que la dernière fois Zoro à frapper Sanji

-Ah… Ba pour sa je n'étais pas au courant

-Ba maintenant tu l'es…

Zoro et Sanji remontent dans la voiture, ils étaient encore en colère, sa se sentait et sa se voyait. Pendant le trajet, personnes n'a ouvert la bouche, surtout les enfants, peur de se faire engueuler par les parents, surtout par Zoro. Le trajet se finit devant une très grande maison.

-C'est ici notre nouvelle maison ? Demanda Ace

-Oui ! Et après avoir rangé vos affaires vous irez dire bonjour aux voisins, fit Zoro d'un ton sec et cassant

-Oui papa ! firent les 2 enfants

Les enfants prirent leurs affaires et entra dans la maison sans rien dire. Ils montèrent à l'étage et allèrent chaque un dans une chambre. Ace rangea vite ses affaires et alla aider sa sœur qui n'arrivait pas à poser les affaires en hauteur.

-Merci Ace :3

-De rien ) Bon, on va écouter papa et aller dire salut aux voisins, fit Ace en la prenant par la main

-Oui

Ils sortirent de la maison et virent un groupe d'enfants jouer entre eux.

-On y va ? Demanda Ace

-Non, y a trop de monde ! J'ai peur

-Chochotte~

-Non, je suis timide ! C'est diffèrent

-Hey les nouveaux ! Venez ! cria un garçon

-Bon, moi j'i vais, fit Ace en avançant vers eux

-Attends mwaaa, fit sa sœur en le suivant et en lui tenant la main

Ace arriva vers le groupe d'enfants, sa sœur lui tenait la main et elle se cachait derrière lui.

-Salut ! Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda un garçon

-Moi c'est Ace et toi ?!

-J'm'appelles Luffy, et voici mes amis :

Nami, Robin, Traffy :3, Vivi et Sabo

-J'm'appelles pas Traffy, MAIS TRAFALGAR, fit le garçon en le frappant derrière la tête

-Trafalgar ? demanda Ace

-En fait il s'appelle Law, mais tout le monde l'appelles Trafalgar sauf Luffy, fit Nami en soupirant

-J'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas tout seul Ace ! Avec qui t'es ? Demanda Luffy

-Tu veux parler de boucles d'or ? C'est ma p'tite sœur, elle est trop timide pour se présenter

-Coucou toi~ fit Nami en se mettant à côté d'elle

La petite fille lui fit un coucou de la main en restant coller à son grand-frère. Ace lui prit la main et la força à se montrer.

-Ne sois pas timide, ont va pas te manger ! fit Luffy en rigolant

-Laisse tomber Chapeau de Paille, elle ne parlera pas, quand elle rencontre de nouveaux gens elle a perdu sa langue, fit Ace en caressant les cheveux de sa sœur

-Mais comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda Robin en se mettant à sa hauteur

-… m'appelle Yaëlle

-Yaëlle ? Demanda Robin

-Ouais, c'est son p'tit prénom, fit Ace

Robin sourit à Yaëlle, qui lui sourit en retour.

-Bon les gars… On s'fait un foot ? demanda Luffy

-Carrément, fit Sabo

-Pourquoi pas, fit Ace

-Reste avec moi, fit Yaëlle en tenant le t-shirt de son frère

-Je suis juste à côté et puis tu vas t'ennuyer avec moi, tu vas rester avec les filles, d'accord !?

-D'accord, fit sa sœur en hochant la tête

Les garçons allèrent jouer au foot et les filles discutèrent justement de garçons.

-T'as vu le nouveaux dans la classe ? Demanda Vivi

-Oui je l'ai vu, mais ce n'est pas mon genre, je n'aime pas trop les blonds, j'aime mieux les brun, fit Nami en brossant les cheveux de Yaëlle

-Aïe…

-Oui, t'aime Luffy quoi, fit Robin en rigolant

-N'importe quoi, arrêtes de mentir, fit Nami en rougissant. Il est juste mignon c'est tout

-Nami tu m'fais mal, tu tires mes cheveux

-Oh pardon, pardon, fit Nami en les lui attachant. Elle te plait cette coiffure ?

-Elle est sympa… Merci

-T'es trop mignonne avec, fit Robin. Et d'ailleurs t'as quel âge ?

-Merci… Et j'ai ça, fit Yaëlle en montrant 6 avec ses doigts

-Tu as 6 ans, t'es une grande ! fit Vivi

-Et toi ? demanda Yaëlle

-Moi et Vivi on a 12 ans et Robin en a 15, fit Nami

-D'accord, vous êtes grande aussi

-Nous c'est normal, toi aussi tu vas grandir

-Vous n'avez pas d'amoureux si vous parler de garçons ? Demanda Yaëlle

-Si, moi et Vivi on en a, mais Nami n'en a pas encore, fit Robin

-Oh c'est bon, j'attends le bon garçon, il est tout près, je le sais, fit Nami

-Mouais… et toi t'en a un ? demanda Vivi

-J'en avais un, mais vu qu'ont est parti c'est plus mon Amoureux

-C'est bête…

-LES ENFANTS RENTRER, cria Zoro

-On arrive ! fit Ace en allant vers lui

-C'est mon papa, j'i vais, au 'voir

-Salut~

Yaëlle alla rejoindre son frère et entrèrent dans la maison. Ace alla dans le salon et Yaëlle alla dans la cuisine.

-Peux t'aider ?

-Oui c'est gentil, fit Sanji en souriant. Met les assiettes, je mettrais les couverts

-Oui papa, fit Yaëlle en prenant les assiettes

Elle va les poser sur la table, pour prouver que c'est une grande, elle prit les couverts et les mit sur la table.

-Ils sont où les couverts ? demanda Sanji

-Je les ai mis sur la table

-T'es gentille, si tu veux encore m'aider tu peux aller surveiller le repas, je vais chercher un truc à la cave, fit Sanji en partant

-Oui

Yaëlle regarda le repas cuire en attendant son père. Elle monta sur le bar, prit la cuillère et se met à mélanger le repas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Zoro

En sursautant elle donna un coup de pied dans la casserole et la fit tomber par terre. Au même moment Sanji remonta de la cave.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Sanji

-Ta fille… à gâcher le repas de se soir…

-J'ai pas fais exprès

-C'est pas grave, j'ai encore le temps de refaire le repas, fit Sanji en la prenant dans ses bras

\- A CHAQUE FOIS TU NE LUI DIS RIEN ! ET QUAND C'EST ACE TU PETE UN CÂBLE !

-Ace est plus âgé c'est normal… Et c'est toi qui pète un câble je te signal

Yaëlle descendit des bras de son père et alla dans le salon ou Ace regardais la télé.

-T'as fais quoi encore ?

-J'ai renversé le repas

-On mangeait quoi ?

-De la ratatouille je crois

-T'as bien fais, je déteste ça…

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et Ace alla ouvrir.

-Luffy ?

-J'ai trouvé ça dans une malle de mon grenier, j'me suis dit que je devrais te les donner, fit Luffy en lui tenant un paquet

-Merci…

-S'soir tu viens à la soirée du quartier, y aura tout le monde ?!

-Faut que je demande à mes parents, mais je pense que je vais venir, j't'envoi un message

-Bon à toute à l'heure, fit Luffy en partant

Ace referma la porte et retourna dans le salon avec le paquet dans les mains.

-C'était qui ?

-Luffy, et il nous donne sa

-Montre, fit Yaëlle en allant vers lui

Ace ouvrit le paquet et ils virent 2 poupées qui leurs ressemblaient sauf que leurs yeux étaient des boutons.

-Oh, un mini moi et toi, trop choux :3

-Tient je te donne la mienne, je ne joue pas à la poupée moi, fit Ace en la lui donnant

-Merci, fit Yaëlle en la prenant

-Il est débile lui ? Il nous apporte des poupées… pensa Ace en s'installant dans le canapé

Yaëlle joua avec les poupées et Ace regarda la télé en mangeant des bonbons.

-AAAAAACCCCEEEEEEEEEEE

-Quoi ? Arrête de crier chui à côté de toi !

-La poupée Ace a disparu

-… Une poupée ça peut pas disparaitre comme ça, on va la chercher, d'accord ?!

-Ouiiii :3

Ace chercha sous le canapé et les fauteuils, sa sœur chercha la ou elle avait joué.

-Ace je l'ai trouvé

-Elle est où ?

-Là derrière le tableau, fit Yaëlle en montrant un tableau

Ils s'approchèrent, Ace le poussa sur le côté et ils virent une petite porte derrière la tapisserie.

-Une porte ? demanda Ace

-Elle est fermée !

-Papa, où mène cette porte, fit Ace

-J'ai pas le temps, chui occupé, répondit Zoro qui nettoyais ses sabres

-PAPAAAAAA, crièrent Ace et Yaëlle

Zoro se leva et alla au salon énerver.

-Est-ce que vous accepteriez de me foutre la paix si je vous ouvrais cette porte

-Ouiiii

A leur mot il alla dans l'entrer chercher la clé, il en prit une avec un bouton à l'autre bout. Zoro ouvrit la porte dans la tapisserie. Ils virent des briques.

-Des briques ? Alors là je ne comprends pas !

-Et pourquoi la porte et si petite ? demanda Yaëlle

-On avait passé un accord, plus un mot, fit Zoro en partant

-Tu l'as laissé ouverte, fit Ace

-Grrrrrrrr

Le soir tomba, tout le monde était à table, même les petites poupées de Yaëlle.

\- Pose-les aux moins pour manger, fit Sanji

-Nan

-POSE-LES ! cria Zoro

Yaëlle se leva et alla les poser sur le canapé.

-Au fait papa, se soir y a une fête organisé par le quartier, est-ce qu'ont peut y aller ?

-Bien sur… fit Sanji

-… Que non, le coupa Zoro

-Mais pourquoi ? Tout le monde y va !

-J'veux pas le savoir, personnes n'ira à cette fête

-Pourquoi ?

-PARCE QUE C'EST COMME SA ! VA DANS TA CHAMBRE !

Ace se leva et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

-C'est bien toi qui disais qu'ont devait aller dire bonjour aux voisins, fit Sanji en le regardant

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ?

Yaëlle se leva, prit ses poupées et monta dans sa chambre.


	2. Chapter 2: Papa, Maman ?

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

 _ **Nova Nevaeh : Oui c'est vrai… C'est une parodie de « Coraline ». Tout simplement parce que j'adore ce film, et cette idée m'est venue tout en regardant le film *plagiat***_

 _ **Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 : Oui c'est vrai, Zoro est pas très gentil… (Si c'est ton perso préférer… chui vraiment désolé**_ _ **, dans les autres chp y sera moins méchant, enfin j'espère…)**_

 _ **J'espère que tu aimeras les autres chps, comme tu as aimé le 1**_ _ **er**_

* * *

 **L'Autre Monde : Chapitre II : Papa, Maman ?**

Ace était dans sa chambre et regardait la fête qui avait lieu dans le quartier. Il haïssait son père de l'avoir interdit de sortir.

-J'te déteste Zoro, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point…

-Ace ? Je peux entrer ?

-Oui p'tite sœur

-Heu… Je peux dormir avec toi ? demanda Yaëlle en entrant

-Bien sur, aller viens me faire un câlin, fit Ace en ouvrant les bras

Yaëlle alla dans ses bras en laissant tomber ses poupées. Ils regardèrent par la fenêtre et virent Luffy faire de grands signes. Ace ouvrit sa fenêtre.

-VOUS VENEZ ? cria Luffy

-Non, notre papa veut pas, répondit Ace

-QUOI ?

-NOTRE PAPA NE VEUT PAS !

-C'EST CON, ONT S'AMUSENT BIEN POURTANT !

-ON VOIT SA, cria Yaëlle

-LA FÊTE DURE TOUTE LA SEMAINE, JE PENSE QUE VOUS POURREZ VENIR DEMAIN

-OUAIS, ON VIENDRA PROMIS, fit Ace

-AU LIT, cria Zoro

-Il est que 21h30, fit Yaëlle

-AU LIT, SANS DISCUSSION

-SALUT LUFFY, A DEMAIN, fit Ace en fermant la fenêtre

Ace monta dans son lit, Yaëlle ramassa ses poupées et monta dans le lit de son frère.

-Tu vas les garder h24 ?

-Elles te gênent ?

-Tu les aimes plus que moi ?

-Mais non, fit Yaëlle en lui faisant un câlin

-Je sais, j'rigole ma p'tite sœur chérie

-Mon grand-frère adoré

-Taisez-vous et dormez, fit Zoro en fermant violement la porte

-Pardon papa…

Yaëlle s'endort contre son frère et lui devant son téléphone (comme moi -). Ace se réveilla vers 01h à cause d'un bruit d'animaux. Il vit des gerbilles devant la porte de sa chambre.

-Yaëlle… Réveille-toi, fit Ace en la secouant

-Quoi ?

-Ya des gerbilles

Ils descendent du lit et suivent les gerbilles qui descendent au salon. Elles entrent dans la petite porte tapissée. Ace l'ouvrit et ne vit pas des briques, mais un tunnel.

-Wouah ...

-Où qu'elles sont les briques ?

-On s'en fout, fit Ace en traversant le tunnel

-Attend moi, fit Yaëlle en le suivant

Ace l'attendait au milieu du tunnel, et en sortit le 1er.

\- Je ne comprends pas, on est de retour dans le salon

-C'est bizarre, fit Yaëlle en s'accrochant à lui

-Sa sent bon, fit Ace en allant vers la cuisine

Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine et virent Sanji cuisiner.

-Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la cuisine à 1h du matin ? demanda Yaëlle

-Vous arrivez pile à l'heure du diner mes Amours, fit Sanji en se retournant

Yaëlle recula de 3 pas. Ace rester bouche bès, Sanji avait des boutons à la place des yeux.

-Vous n'êtes pas mon père… Lui il n'a pas des bou…bou, fit Ace

-Bou-bou, boutons ? Ils vous plaisent ? Je suis ton autre père

-Notre autre papa ? demanda Yaëlle

-Oui, ma chérie va chercher ton autre papa pour lui dire que le repas et prêt, et toi Ace tu vas m'aider à mettre la table

-D'accord, fit Ace en allant vers Sanji

Yaëlle monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers le dojo de Zoro. Elle toqua à la porte et attendit une réponse.

-Entrer

-Bonjour…

-Ah, ma p'tite chérie, viens voir ton papa, fit Zoro en se tournant

-D'accord, fit Yaëlle en allant vers lui

Zoro la prit dans ses bras, sa fille fut choquée par son acte.

-Tu venais me dire un truc ?

-Heu oui, mon autre papa veut vous dire que le repas est près

-Hmm, j'ai déjà faim, fit Zoro en la prenant par la main et sortit du dojo

Elle le suivait surprise, pour la 1ère fois son père était gentil avec elle. Normalement il est toujours, enfin souvent gentil avec son frère. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon ou une jolie table était dressée avec un délicieux repas dessus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fais de bon ? demanda Zoro

-Tout ce que vous aimez

-Tout ce qu'ont aime ? demanda Ace

-Oui, tout, fit Sanji en lui caressant le dos

-Mais ça à du vous prendre des heures à tout préparer, fit Yaëlle

-Rien ne met du temps quand je fais sa pour mes enfants, fit Sanji en souriant

-Aller, arrêtons de discuter de se superbe repas et mettons nous à table, fit Zoro en s'asseyant

Ace et Yaëlle s'asseyent à leurs place et prenne un peu de tout.

-Alors ? Vous aimer ? demanda Sanji

-C'est royal, répondit Ace

-C'EST TROP BON ! fit Yaëlle en tombant en arrière

-Tu vas bien ? demanda Zoro en se levant

Yaëlle et Ace se mirent à rire. Yaëlle releva sa chaise et se rassoit. Sanji débarrassa leurs assiettes et mit un gâteau sur la table. Des bougies apparaissent suivit de crème pâtissière qui marque « Bienvenue chez vous ».

-« Chez nous » ? demanda Ace

-Il y a si longtemps que nous vous attendions les enfants, fit Zoro en prenant la main de Sanji

-Vous nous attendiez ? Nous ? demanda Yaëlle

-Oui, fit Sanji en le regardant

-Je suis désolé ont doit rentrer, notre autre papa nous attend, fit Ace en prenant la main de sa sœur

-C'est moi ton autre papa, fit Sanji

-Je voulais dire, notre autre-autre papa, papa n°1, fit Ace en reculant un peu

-Moi je vais me coucher, fit Yaëlle en montant dans sa chambre

-Non attend, on doit rentrer

-Allez vous coucher, vous êtes fatigués, fit Zoro en prenant Ace dans ses bras

Ace ne dit rien et le laisse faire, Zoro le posa dans sa chambre et referma doucement la porte. Sanji alla embrasser Yaëlle pour lui dire « Bonne nuit ». Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent chaque un dans leur chambre. Le 1er réflexe d'Ace, fut d'aller ouvrir la petite porte, mais à la place du tunnel, il vit des briques. Sa sœur arrive au salon et vit la même chose que lui.

-C'était qu'un rêve… soupira Ace

-Non

-Comment ça ?

-Hier je me suis endormie dans TA chambre

-Oui…

-Quand on a fait ce « Rêve » je me suis endormie dans MA chambre

-Oui…

-Je me suis réveillée dans MA chambre

-Oui… Alors ce n'était pas un rêve, mais c'est génial

-Ouiiii :3

Ils allèrent prendre le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Ace décida de raconter son rêve à Sanji et peut-être à Zoro.

-Je te jure papa, tu étais gentil, fit Ace

-Mais oui, mais oui, arrête de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité, fit Zoro en buvant son café

-Moi j'aimais bien mon autre papa, pensa Yaëlle en regardant Zoro

-Et vous avez des boutons à la place des yeux, fit Ace

-Il fait peur ton rêve

-Non Sanji, même Yaëlle y était

-J'ai rêvé tout comme lui !

-Eh ba dit dont… des rêves commun ? demanda Sanji

-On va dire ça, répondit Ace

-C'était trop cool, j'ai adoré, fit Yaëlle

-Content pour vous… répondit Zoro avec un air « Je m'en ba lek ma gueule »

-Au fait… Hier on a parlé avec Luffy et… commença Ace

-C'est non, fit Zoro en le regardant

-C'est oui, fit Sanji en se tournant

-Comment ça « oui » ? demanda Zoro

-Je les laisse y aller à cette fête, ils ont tellement envie d'y aller, fit Sanji en le regardant

-C'est vrai ? On peut y aller ? demanda Yaëlle

-Oui

-Non

-Faudrait savoir, fit Ace en allant vers Zoro. S'il te plait papounet, j'ai envie d'y aller

-Bon… d'accord, mais vous revenez à 10h

Sanji lui écrasa le pied.

-Aïe… D'accord, 10h30

Il lui écrasa le pied plus fort.

-Ok, ok 11h, fit Zoro en se mordant la lèvre

-Merci papa, fit Ace en lui faisant un câlin

-Mais toi tu rentre à 10, fit Zoro en regardant Yaëlle

-C'est pas juste…

-Papa veut dire 10h30, mais il n'y arrive pas, fit Sanji

-Oui… 10h30

-OUAIS, MERCI, fit Yaëlle en leur faisant un câlin

Elle monta dans sa chambre et Ace fit de même. Il l'attrape par le bras et l'emmène dans sa chambre.

-Ace, tu m'fais mal, lâche moi

\- Toi tu ne vas pas venir

-Ba pourquoi pas ?

-T'es juste une gamine qui a peur de tout et de n'importe quoi, tu vas rester ici

-Nan, j'irai quand même

-Dans tes rêves

-Pourquoi t'es méchant ? Je t'ai fais quoi ?

-J'ai juste pas envie que tu viennes c'est tout, fit Ace en la ramenant dans sa chambre

-T'es méchant, fit Yaëlle en s'enfermant

-Mais oui, mais oui, fit Ace en descendant en bas. J'vais jouer, je reviens dans pas longtemps

-D'accord, amuse toi bien, fit Sanji en le regardant partir

Il sortit vite de la maison pour aller rejoindre Luffy et les autres. Sa sœur le regardait par la fenêtre. Il se tourna et elle lui tira la langue, en retour, Ace lui fit un magnifique doigt d'honneur.

-T'es pas avec ta sœur ? demanda Vivi

-Nan elle est punie, elle a fait une Grosse bêtise !

-J'ai besoin d'une tête à coiffée qui écoute mes histoires d'amour, fit Nami

-Elle te sert à ça ma sœur ?

-Non pas qu'à ça, fit Nami. Au make up aussi :3

-Ma sœur n'est pas ta poupée -_-

-Je sais, mais elle serait plus Kawaï maquillée

-Elle à 6 ans Nami, fit Vivi

-Mais je sais…

-Bon, bouge pas je vais te la chercher, fit Ace en retournant chez lui

-Pas la peine chui là, fit Yaëlle en sortant de la maison

Il la prit par la main et alla vers Nami.

-J'vous la confie

\- Merci Ace, tu ne vas pas être dessus, fit Nami en la prenant par la main

-Tu vas me faire quoi ?

-On va te rendre encore plus Kawaï que maintenant, fit Vivi en sortant une brosse et des élastiques

-Moi je ne vais rien te faire, je vais juste les regarder, fit Robin en s'asseyant par terre

Nami et Vivi, la coiffe et la maquille.

-Maintenant, on va t'habiller, fit Nami en la prenant par la main

-J'veux pas m'habiller moi…

-Pas grave, viens, fit Nami en entrant chez elle

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles vont faire ? pensa Ace en les regardant

-ACE, LE BALLON, cria Luffy

-Hein ? demanda Ace en se prenant le ballon dans la figure

-T'ES SERIEUX LUFFY !? cria Sabo en allant vers Ace

-Merde… Ace tu vas bien ? demanda Luffy

-Raaah, pauvre crétin ! fit Ace en se relevant

-Hey les gars, regardez !

Ils se retournèrent tous d'un coup. Les filles avancèrent vers eux en souriant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Luffy

-On a une surprise pour Ace !

-Ah… et c'est quoi ?!

\- Montre-toi Yaëlle, fit Nami en se poussant

Yaëlle avança vers son frère. Le 1er réflexe d'Ace fut de crier.

-Sa te plait pas ? Je maquille si mal que ça ? demanda Nami

-Je veux ma sœur

-Mais c'est ta sœur…

-NAN C'EST UNE POUPEE BARBIE

Ace prit sa sœur par le bras et la ramena chez eux. Il la mit dans la salle de bain.

-Tu vas te démaquiller et rester à la maison durant toute la soirée

-NAN !

-SI, cria Ace en descendant

-PAPA ET MAMAN SONT PAS LA

-JUSTEMENT T'AURAS LA MAISON POUR TOI TOUTE SEULE, fit Ace en l'enfermant

-MECHANT, JE T'AIME PLUS

* * *

 _ **Rewiews ~ 3**_

 _ **PS, je posterais tout les mercredis :3**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Dans ce cas, j'y vais toute

**L'autre Monde : Chp 3 : Dans se cas, j'y vais toute seule**

Yaëlle essaya tant bien que mal d'ouvrir la porte, mais sans espoir elle était bien fermée. Elle tapa avec son pied pour essayer de l'ouvrir mais sans espoir. Elle se tourna vers le salon et vit sa mini poupée sur le canapé. Elle la prit par les pieds.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi ? Comment t'as fais pour venir ?

Bien sur la poupée ne lui répondit pas. Yaëlle ne chercha pas à comprendre et monta dans la salle de bain.

-J'ai pas envie d'y enlever, c'est super joli ce que Nami m'a fait, pourquoi Ace n'aime pas ?!

Elle se regarda dans le miroir et ressert la couette que Vivi lui a faite et se dis « Au top ». Elle regarda l'horloge et vit qu'il était 17h45.

-Eh ba, elles en n'ont mis du temps pour me faire tout ça, on est quand même sorti à 13h, je leur dirais merci demain

Elle regarda sa poupée et descendit au salon. Yaëlle s'installa devant la télé et la regarda à l'envers en mangeant des bonbons. Au final elle s'endormit à 18h. A 19h30 elle se réveilla à cause de bruit d'animaux.

-Les gerbilles. Elles sont de retour ! fit Yaëlle en se remettant droite

Elle les vit passer derrière la porte tapissée, Yaëlle les suivit et vit le tunnel.

-Génial, je savais que ce n'était pas un rêve, fit Yaëlle en traversant vite le tunnel

Elle se retrouva au salon, où Zoro et Sanji regardaient la télé.

-Tu es de retour, fit Sanji en se levant

-Bonsoir :)

-Tu ne vas pas à la fête du quartier ? demanda Zoro

-Non

-Ba pourquoi, tu étais contente d'y aller, fit Sanji en la prenant dans ses bras

-Ace ne veut pas que j'i aille

-Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas ?

Elle se tourna en sursaut, elle vit son frère, son Ace. Yaëlle alla dans ses bras.

-Ace ! Comment t'as fais pour venir ?

-Ba, j'ai toujours été là, fit Ace en lui caressant les cheveux

-Hein ?

Yaëlle leva la tête et vit Ace avec des boutons à la place des yeux. Son réflexe fut de reculer.

-Tu n'es pas mon frère

-Je suis ton autre frère, beaucoup plus gentil que l'original

-Mais, je n'ai pas besoin d'un autre frère, j'en ai un

-Je vois, fit l'autre Ace en baissant la tête. Ba je te retiens pas, tu peux rentrer chez toi et attend ton autre frère

\- Je ne voulais pas te vexer (autre) Ace, mais ça m'a juste fais un choc

-C'est pas grave

-T'es vraiment plus gentil que le vrai ?

-Oui, d'ailleurs je vais rester avec toi pour aller à la fête du quartier

-Oh c'est vrai ? Tu ne mens pas ?

-J'ai une tête à mentir à ma petite sœur chérie ?

Yaëlle secoua la tête et alla dans ses bras. Elle lui répéta au moins 20 fois « Merci ». Ace lui sourit.

-J'avais pas remarqué

-De quoi ?

-Tes habits, ta coiffure, ton maquille, c'est magnifique

-Ah tu trouve ?

-Oui, tu t'y es fais toute seule ?

-Non, c'est Nami et Vivi qui me l'ont fait

-Elles sont douées, fit Ace en la regardant

-Au lieu de rester là, aller dehors, fit Zoro en ouvrant la porte

Ils sortirent de la maison, le quartier était illuminer de partout, c'était magnifique à regarder.

-C'est trop beau, fit Yaëlle

-Oui c'est vrai

-Regarde, y a Luffy et les autres, fit Yaëlle en allant vers eux en courant

Ace la suivit en souriant. Luffy et les autres étaient contents de les voir.

-Vous en avez mis du temps à sortir, fit Sabo

-On l'attendait, fit Ace en caressant le dos de sa sœur

-C'est ma faute pardon

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, fit Luffy

-Nan mais regarde moi ça, et dire que c'est moi qui t'es fais sa, ça fais Barbie, j'vais t'arranger ça, fit Nami en la prenant par la main

-Nami, c'est très beau, fit Ace en lui prenant la main

-Non, excuse moi, mais ça fais Pute, fit Nami en sortant sa trousse à maquillage

Elle l'a maquilla en quelques minutes. Nami la recoiffa et la rhabilla aussi.

-Comment te dire que… ?

-Que quoi chérie ?

-C'est… MAGNIFIQUE !

-Merci, je pourrais recommencer si tu veux )

-D'accord :3

-Aller maintenant ont va faire la FÊTE ! fit Luffy en se mettant entre les deux filles

-Oui, après tout je suis venue pour ça, répondit Yaëlle

Ils firent la fête jusqu'à 1h du matin. Ils étaient tous fatigué et super content d'avoir fait la fête.

-Les enfants, maintenant faut rentrer, fit Sanji en criant à la fenêtre

-On arrive, fit Ace en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras

-Salut Ace, à demain

-Salut les gars

-A demain Yaëlle

-A demain :)

Ace rentre vite chez lui, sa sœur disait « Au revoir » avec sa main à ses amis. Il monta dans sa chambre suivit de ses parents. Ace la posa dans son lit après l'avoir embrasser sur le front. Zoro et Sanji firent de même.

-Bonne nuit ma chérie, dort bien, fit Sanji assis sur le lit

-Bonne nuit papa

-Bonne nuit ma p'tite princesse, fit Zoro en lui caressant la joue

-Bonne nuit aussi papa

Elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres. Les 3 hommes la regardèrent et disent « A très bientôt ». Yaëlle se réveilla dans sa chambre entouré de ses peluches. Elle alla à la salle de bain et se vit habillé comme à la fête.

-Alors c'était vrai ? PAPAAAAAA ! fit Yaëlle en descendant en bas

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ya le feu ? T'as eu un accident ? demanda Sanji paniqué

-Regarde comment chui habillée !

-C'EST POUR SA QUE TU M'AS DERANGER ? Oh très jolie robe

-… Merci :3

-Mais elle n'est pas à toi

-Ouais, elle est à Nami, elle me l'a donné hier

-Comment elle te l'a donné ? T'étais enfermée ici ! fit Ace en descendant les escaliers

-Comment ça « Enfermée ici » ? demanda Sanji

-Il a pas voulu que j'aille à la fête et m'a enfermée ici toute la soirée

-ET COMMENT T'AS FAIS POUR SORTIR ? demanda Ace

-Par là, fit Yaëlle en montrant la porte

-Arrête avec cette porte, fit Ace en l'ouvrant. T'as vu ? Y a des briques

-Sa y était pas hier, je suis entrée par cette porte

-Mais oui, mais oui, t'as surement rêvé, fit Ace en refermant la porte

-Comment se fait-il que j'ai les vêtements de Nami ?

-Oh Ta Gueule !

-ACE ! cria Sanji

Yaëlle était choquée par les mots de son frère. En pleurs elle partit dehors en claquant la porte. Ace furieux monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur le palier et se mit à pleurer. Vivi et Nami qui passait par là, allèrent la voir.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Vivi

-C'e-c'est… A-ce

-Il t'a fais quoi ? demanda Nami

-Il m'a dit…

-Des insultes ?

-Il m'a dit « Ta gueule »

-Mais c'est méchant, fit Nami

-Oui, il a toujours été gentil avec moi

-Il était simplement en colère, ça va passer t'inquiète pas, fit Vivi en lui prenant la main

-Viens avec nous, reste pas ici toute seule, fit Nami

-Ok, fit Yaëlle en séchant ses larmes

Ace les regardait par la fenêtre, il prit son lance-pierre et tira dans la nuque de sa sœur.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

-Quoi ? fit Nami en se tournant vers elle

-J'AIIIIII MAAAAAAAAAAL, cria Yaëlle en touchant sa nuque

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as fais mal ? demanda Vivi

\- Un caillou, fit Ace en ricanant

-T'ES MECHANT !

-Mais oui, mais oui, fit Ace en lui tirant encore dessus

-Mais arrête Ace, tu vas lui faire mal, fit Nami en s'énervant

-Mais nan, elle a l'habitude

-On te croyait sympa avec elle, fit Vivi en la prenant dans ses bras

-Nan, il est méchant et il l'a toujours été, répondit Yaëlle en pleurant

Nami la suivit, Yaëlle tira la langue à son frère, qui lui tira une bille dans l'œil.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

-Ace t'es chiant, fit Nami en lui jetant sa bille dans la tronche

-Aïeuh

Ils s'éloignèrent de la maison et allèrent chez Nami. Elles montèrent dans sa chambre.

-Je vais enlever le maquillage qui a coulé, c'est moche, fit Nami en lui enlevant avec son doigt

-Merci

-De rien

-Au fait pourquoi t'es pas venue hier ? demanda Vivi

\- Ace m'avait interdit de sortir, je ne sais pas pourquoi

-Mais il est méchant ton frère, c'est lui qu'il faut interdire de sortir, pas toi, toi tu es gentille ! Tu viens se soir ? demanda Nami

-Oui je viens :3

-On va bien s'amuser, on va manger plein de bonbons et danser jusqu'à point d'heures, fit Nami toute contente

-Oui, je m'en fiche de ce que Ace dira, je viendrais quand même

-Tu n'as qu'à lui désobéir, on viendra te chercher à 19h, fit Vivi en lui prenant la main

-D'accord, je vais aller me préparer pour se soir tout de suite, fit Yaëlle en se levant

-Nous aussi on doit s'habiller, fit Nami

Nami raccompagna Vivi et Yaëlle en bas. Vivi rentra chez elle et Yaëlle fit de même, elle entra dans sa maison, la maison était silencieuse.

-Sanji a du sortir… pensa Yaëlle

-YOU HOU, y a quelqu'un ? demanda Yaëlle en montant les escaliers

-Silence…

-Ah… Pardon Zoro, fit Yaëlle en allant dans sa chambre

-C'es mieux comme ça, pensa Zoro en sortant ses 3 sabres

Yaëlle enleva ses vêtements, son maquillage et sa coupe de cheveux, elle y rangea dans un coin et sortit toute son armoire. Elle essaya, essaya, essaya… Jusqu'à trouver LA tenue Ultime !

-Yes, c'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait

Elle alla à la salle de bain pour se coiffer, mais Zoro était dans la salle de bain, Yaëlle frappa à la porte

-Papa ? Je peux entrer stp ?

-Non, c'est occupé…

-Stp, je dois me préparer pour la fête du quartier, il me reste plus que 2h

-Et alors ?

-Mais stp

-Bon… d'accord, fit Zoro en ouvrant la porte

-Merci, fit sa fille en entrant

Elle se maquilla légèrement (elle a quand même 6 ans), elle se coiffa et mit sa coiffure sur le côté. Entre temps Sanji et Ace était rentré des courses.

-J'ai toujours du mal à te croire Ace

-Ba quoi ?

-Tu l'as laissé toute seule à la maison, tu te rends compte, imagine elle aurait eu un accident, toi tu faisais la fête et nous ont dinait en ville

-C'est bon arrête de gueuler

-Je gueule si je veux ! Ok petit imbécile ?

-Chui pas un imbécile…

-Dans se cas, se soir c'est toi qui ne sort pas, ont va aller à la fête sans toi !

-Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas juste !

-Tu vas voir ce que ça fais de rester tout seul

-Mais…

-Plus un mot !

Ace s'enferma dans sa chambre énervé.


	4. Chapter 4: Passage Solitaire

**L'Autre Monde : Chp 4 : Passage Solitaire**

Ace était dans sa chambre, il était énerver contre son père. Il serait les poings et frappa le mur de toutes ses forces.

-Je te déteste Sanji… je te déteste trop, je ne veux plus jamais te voir

Il vit ses parents et sa sœur sortir de la maison. Ace avait envie de leur tirer dessus avec son lance-pierre, mais Zoro l'aurait puni à vie, donc il ne fit rien et les regarda partir. Il se retourna et vit sa mini poupée.

-Comment t'as fais pour venir dans ma chambre ? C'est ma sœur qui t'as posé là ?

Bien sur la poupée ne lui répondit pas, sans savoir pourquoi il la prit et descendit avec au salon. Ace s'installa devant la télé et la regarda jusqu'à 18h. Comme sa sœur il s'endormit devant. Ace se réveilla et vit les gerbilles.

-Quoi ? Les gerbilles ? fit-il en se levant du fauteil et en se dirigeant vers la petite porte tapissé.

Il l'ouvrit et vit le tunnel. « Ce n'était pas un rêve ? » pensa-t-il. Ace traversa vite le tunnel et arriva dans le salon.

-Sanji ? Zoro ?

-Ah, Ace tu es de retour, on ne t'as pas vu la dernière fois ?! fit Sanji en sortant de la cuisine

-Non, je ne suis pas venu c'est vrai…

-Tu vas à la fête se soir ?

-Eh comment que j'y vais

-Je peux venir ?

Ace sursauta et se tourna rapidement. Il vit sa sœur avec des boutons à la place des yeux. Ace s'approcha d'elle doucement.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Moi ? Je suis ton autre petite sœur

-J'en ai assez d'une…

-Je ferrais tout ce que tu me diras, j'obéis à tout le monde

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, fit son autre sœur en lui faisant un câlin

Ace lui caressa les cheveux, se mit à sa hauteur et lui dit : « Je suis désolé, je voulais être seul avec les gars se soir, mais promis une prochaine fois »

-D'accord :3 Je vais rester avec papa et maman alors, fit Yaëlle en allant vers Sanji

-Tu es sur que sa ne te dérange pas ?

-Pourquoi sa me dérangerais, je comprends que t'as envie d'être seul avec les copains

-Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

-Moi aussi je t'aime grand-frère

Ace l'embrassa sur le front et partit de la maison.

-ACEEE ! C'EST COOL DE TE VOIR ! cria Luffy

-Ouais ça fait plaisir, fit Ace en allant vers eux

-Aller, ont va faire la fête ! fit Sabo en levant son bras en l'air

Les autres firent de même en criant « Ouais ». Ace leva son bras aussi. Ensuite ils allèrent danser. 2hs plus tard, les enfants commencèrent à avoir faim, ils se posèrent sur une table et commandèrent des sandwichs. Nami et Vivi reviennent avec la nourriture et les boissons.

-Vous êtes trop cool, merci les filles, fit Ace

-Y a pas de quoi c'est tout naturel, fit Vivi en s'asseyant

-OUAIS, D'LA BOUFFE ! cria Luffy en prenant 2 sandwichs

-PARTAGE, POV DEBILE, cria Nami en le frappant sur le crâne

-Aïeuh…

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être débile parfois, fit Nami en s'asseyant

Ace et les autres se mirent à rire en regardant Luffy, qui boudait parce qu'il n'avait pas ses 2 sandwichs. Ils mangèrent pendant au moins 1h30.

Après le repas, les enfants allèrent encore danser jusqu'à environ 2h, ou 3h du matin. Ace ne voulait pas quitter la piste de danse.

-C'est trop cool

-Ouais, t'as raison, fit Luffy en dansant à côté de lui

-J'ai pas envie de m'arrêter, j'adore danser, fit Ace en faisant le moonwalk

-Grave moi aussi, fit Luffy en tournant comme une toupie

A force de tourner Luffy tomba par terre, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Ace. Au même moment Zoro arriva. Ace alla vers lui.

-Désolé de gâcher votre petite danse, mais maintenant il faut rentrer

-Déjà ?

-Oui, il est quand même 03h30

-Bon… d'accord, salut Luffy, fit Ace en le saluant

-Salut, au revoir Monsieur, fit Luffy en rentrant chez lui

-Tu t'es bien amuser ? demanda Zoro

-Oui beaucoup

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison ou Sanji et Yaëlle dormaient sur le canapé. Ace monta dans sa chambre et s'endormit rapidement. Le lendemain matin il se réveilla dans sa chambre.

-Putain… fit Ace en frappant son mur

Enervé il descendit dans la cuisine, ou il vit sa sœur déjeuner avec ses poupées. Ace s'approcha et lui chuchota « Je te crois maintenant »

-Pour de vrai ?

-Oui, j'i suis allé hier soir

-C'est trop cool, on y retourne se soir ?!

-Bien sur, fit Ace en lui souriant

-Vous parler encore de cette « autre monde » ? demanda Zoro en posant sa tasse de café

-Oui, firent les 2 enfants

-Rentrez-vous sa dans le crâne, VOUS AVEZ RÊVER, CE MONDE N'EXISTE PAS, REVENEZ SUR TERRE PUTAIN

-NE LEUR CRIE PAS DESSUS, LAISSE LES RÊVER PUTAIN !

Yaëlle se mit à pleurer et monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre. « Attend ! » fut les paroles d'Ace en la suivant.

-BA BRAVO T'ES FIER DE TOI ? SABREUR DU DIMANCHE

-QUOI ? C'EST DE MA FAUTE ?

-OUI C'EST DE TA FAUTE

-JE LEUR OUVRES LES YEUX A NOS GOSSES, POUR PAS QU'ILS SE CROIENT DANS UN DESSIN ANIME, LEUR FICHU MONDE IMAGINAIRE N'EXISTE PAS ! cria Zoro en frappant Sanji

Ace a vu la scène. Sanji pleurait au sol et Zoro le regardait franc énerver avec la main en l'air. Il alla dans la chambre de sa sœur et la vit sous sa couette. Ace retira doucement la couette et lui fit un câlin.

-Tu vois ? Ils recommencent ! Ils se sont tapés

-C'est Zoro, il est juste énerver, ça va passer

-DESCENDEZ IMMEDIATEMENT ! ON DOIT CONDUIRE L'AUTRE CON A SON STAGE ! cria Zoro

-Oui papa… firent les enfants en descendant du lit et en allant en bas

Zoro alla dans la voiture énerver, Sanji et les enfants le suivirent la tête baissée. Sanji se tenait la joue et regarda par la fenêtre. Zoro démarra brusquement et quitta le quartier très vite. Ace regardait derrière lui et vit ses amis le regarder comme s'il allait déménager. Il leur fit un petit « Au revoir » de la main.

-Après avoir déposé cet enfoiré à son stage, on ira chercher vos uniformes pour l'école, fit Zoro en les regardant du coin de l'œil

-Oui… fit Yaëlle

-D'accord… fit Ace en regardant par la fenêtre

Zoro s'arrêta devant le restaurant de la ville et jeta Sanji dehors. Il se releva et entra en séchant ses larmes. Zoro partit à la boutique de l'école. Ace regarda les uniformes bleus.

-Ils sont moches… fit Ace en regardant sa sœur

-Les tient peut-être, mais moi je porte des jupes :3

-Un jean avec une chemise blanche et une veste bleu… J'ai la même chose dans mon armoire

-Oui c'est un peu vrai

Ace regarda Zoro qui prenait des uniformes noirs et gris, il s'approcha doucement de son père.

-Heu papa…

-Quoi ?

-A la base les uniformes sont bleus et blanc, pas noir et gris

-Et alors ?

-Non rien… fit Ace en reculant

Il retourna voir sa sœur qui regardais les jupes.

-Pour lui sa sera gris et noir, n'essaye pas de le faire changer d'avis

-J'avais remarqué

-On sera les seuls en noir et gris

-VOUS V'NEZ ESSAYER !

-On arrive, fit Ace en allant vers lui

Zoro leur donna tout ce qu'il a prit et les fit essayer. Après les essayages Zoro alla payer.

-Voilà, un look de croque-morts…

-Un look gothique sa changeras, fit Zoro en leur donnant les sacs

-Oui tu as raison, fit Yaëlle en montant dans la voiture

Ace fit de même et Zoro les ramena au quartier. Il entra dans la maison et ouvrit le frigo.

-Sa vous dirait un repas : pomme-steak-oignons-gingembre et Monster Energy ?

-J'espère que c'est une blague ? demanda Ace

-Oui, j'devais aller faire des courses de toute façon, vous voulez venir ?

-Non je n'ai pas envie

-Sale gamine… Et toi Ace ?

-Non plus, je vais rester avec elle

-Bon, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, fit Zoro en partant

-Mais il se peut que nous si, fit Ace en allant vers la petite porte tapissée

La porte était fermée à clés. « Enfoiré… » Pensa Ace en regardant son père par la fenêtre. Il chercha la clé partout dans le salon et dans l'entrée. Ace leva sa tête et vit la clé au dessus de la porte.

-Sa mère… chui trop p'tit pour l'attraper, pensa Ace en essayant de prendre la clé

-Tu fais quoi ?

-J'essaye d'attraper la clé, tu peux m'aider ?!

-Oui, j'dois faire quoi ?

Ace la mit sur ses épaules et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Yaëlle attrapa la clé avec succès. Ace la mit au sol et se dirigea en courant vers la porte tapissée.

-Ace, ça ne va pas marcher…

-Espérons

Il ouvra la porte les yeux fermés. Les enfants ouvrèrent les yeux et virent le tunnel.

-J'le crois pas, ça marche

-Aller, on y va, fit Ace en traversant le tunnel

Sa petite sœur le suivit en courant. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon de leur autre maison. Ace se dirigea vers la cuisine et vit pleins de pâtisserie sur la table avec un mot au milieu. Il le prit et le lit :

-Chers enfants, j'espère que les vêtements que vous nous avons achetés vous ferons plaisir. Au fait, votre ami Luffy vous invite à passer la soirée chez lui. Vous y irez après le gouter.

Gros Bisous 3 Sanji et Zoro

-Ouiiii on va chez Luffy !

-Aller on mange, j'ai faim, fit Ace en posant le mot

Les enfants mangèrent la moitié de ce qu'il y avait sur la table et allèrent se changer dans leurs chambres. Ace descendit le 1er et attendit sa sœur pour aller chez Luffy, Yaëlle descendit les escaliers en courant. Ils sortirent de la maison et direction chez Luffy.

-Hey, chui trop content de vous voir

-Oui, nous aussi

-Luffy :3 fit Yaëlle en allant dans ses bras

-Chui content que vous passiez la soirée avec moi, mon père n'est pas là et je ne voulais pas être tout seul

-Ba normal, sa sert à ça les amis, fit Ace

Luffy les fit entrer et ils montèrent en haut.

-Ba voilà, c'est ma chambre

-Elle est trop cool

-Oui c'est vrai, même si je suis une fille j'adore ta chambre

-Merci, bon… vous voulez faire quoi ? demanda Luffy

-Moi je fais ce que tu veux ! fit Ace

-Moi aussi

-Ba on va jouer à la play :)

-Ouais, à Fifa ?

-Bien sur que oui

Luffy alluma sa PlayStation et donna une manette à Ace. Yaëlle s'assit entre les 2 et les regarda jouer. Ils jouèrent pendant 3h en changeant souvent de joueurs. Après avoir joués ils descendirent en bas pour manger un petit peu.

-Vous voulez quoi ?

-Ce que tu as de meilleur !

-De la viande ?

-Sauf ça

-Ba de la glace et des bonbons

-Ouiiii~ fit Yaëlle en sautant sur place

Luffy prit les bonbons et la glace, il en donna à ses invités.

-Merci Chapeau de Paille

-Merci Luffy :3

-Ba de rien, fit Luffy en s'asseyant

On sonna à la porte. C'était Zoro et Sanji qui venait chercher leurs enfants. Arriver à la maison, les parents décidèrent de leur dire quelque chose.


	5. Chapter 5: L'horreur

**L'Autre Monde : Chp 5 : L'Horreur**

* * *

Sanji et Zoro s'étaient assis dans la cuisine. Leurs enfants firent de même.

-Alors, c'était comment ? demanda Sanji

-C'était trop cool, j'adore être ici, répondit Yaëlle

-J'avoue, fit Ace

-Vous savez, vous pouvez rester ici pour toujours, fit Zoro

-Pour toujours ? Pour de vrai ? demanda Ace

-Oui et pour cela, vous devez juste faire une toute petite chose

-Et c'est quoi ? demanda Yaëlle

Sanji se leva de la table et prit 2 boites, il les posa devant ses enfants. Ace prit sa boite et l'ouvrit, sa sœur fit pareil. Dans les boites il y avait 2 boutons, un fil et une aiguille.

-Des boutons ? demanda Ace

-Oui et comme sa vous resterez avec nous, fit Sanji

-L'aiguille est si petite que vous ne sentirez rien, fit Zoro

Sanji lui écrasa le pied.

-Vous ne me coudrez jamais des boutons à la place des yeux, fit Ace en poussant la boite et en cachant ses yeux

-Mais il le faut si vous voulez rester avec nous, fit Sanji

-Je… je vais aller me coucher, chui fatigué, fit Ace en descendant de sa chaise

-Oui, la nuit porte conseil… et pour toi ma chérie, demanda Zoro ?!

-Moi j'veux bien :3

-Elle est fatiguée aussi, ont va se coucher, fit Ace en la prenant par la main

Il monta dans sa chambre, ferma la porte à clés et monta dans son lit.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas accepter ?

-Tait toi et dort, fit Ace en la collant à lui

Yaëlle s'endormit contre lui, mais Ace eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Au bout d'une heure il réussi à s'endormir. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il se leva de son lit laissant sa sœur dormir. Il descendit en bas et vit que la porte du salon était fermée.

-Putain… fit Ace en essayant de l'ouvrir

Il entendit un bruit venant de l'étage du dessus, Ace monta les escaliers et entra dans le dojo de son père.

-Hey ! Ou est l'autre Sanji ?

-Je n'ai le droit de rien dire… quand il n'est pas là

-Je veux rentrer chez moi !

-C'est trop tard ! Vous êtes venus ici et vous y resterez pour toujours !

-Jamais d'la vie ! Moi j'veux partir et je partirais

Sur ses mots Ace partit au salon et ouvra la porte à l'aide de quelque chose, il entra et la porte se referma directement derrière lui. Sur le canapé il vit Sanji assis.

-Enfin tu es là

-Je veux rentrer chez moi !

-Pourquoi être si presser ? Tu as tout ce dont tu veux ici

-Je veux revoir mes vrais parents, vous vous n'êtes qu'une illusion

-Est-ce qu'ont parle sur se ton à son père ?

-D'abord vous n'êtes pas mon père ! Ok ?

-Tu vas tout de suite me faire des excuses gamin

-Non ! fit Ace en s'approchant du visage de Sanji

-Tu as intérêt à t'être excuser avant que j'ai compté jusqu'à trois… 1… 2…

Sur ses mots Sanji se transforma en une espèce de monstre horrible.

-…3 ! fit Sanji en attrapant Ace par les cheveux

-Aïe, vous m'faites mal !

Sanji sortit du salon et se dirigea dans le hall, il jeta Ace dans le miroir.

-Si tu reste sage, j'accepterais de te laisser partir ! fit Sanji en se retirant

-Laisser moi sortir !

Ace regarda la pièce ou il était enfermé. C'était une pièce sombre.

-Putain, je suis où ?

-Motus et bouche cousue

-Sinon la marâtre va nous entendre

Ace vit des lumières provenant de sous le lit, il décida d'aller voit ce que c'était. Il souleva la couette et vit deux fantômes, un garçon et une fille.

Le petit garçon semblait avoir une douzaine d'années, il avait des cheveux assez long et une frange qui recouvrait ses yeux, il était habiller un peu comme un gosse de riche.

La petite fille semblait plus jeune que le garçon, elle avait les cheveux long et blond, elle avait une fleur dans les cheveux, elle avait quelques tâches de rousseurs et portait une longue robe blanche.

Bien sur les 2 enfants avait des boutons à la place des yeux.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Ace mort de peur

-Nous nous souvenons plus de nos noms, fit le petit garçon

-Mais je me souviens de ma vraie maman, fit la petite fille

-Est-ce que c'est de l'autre pè… heu l'autre mère d'ont vous parler ? demanda Ace

-Elle nous a dit qu'elle nous aimait et elle nous a attiré ici avec des bonbons et des gâteaux, fit la petite fille en volant au dessus d'Ace

-Et nous en voulions toujours plus, donc on s'est laisser coudre les boutons, fit le garçon en soulevant sa frange

-Mais elle nous a enfermés ici, et elle à dévorer nos vies, fit la petite fille en revenant au sol

-Je dois sortir d'ici, si je ne veux pas finir comme vous

-Si vous réussissez à sortir d'ici, est-ce que vous pourrez récupérer nos yeux !? demandèrent les 2 enfants en mettant une main sur un de leurs yeux

-Elle vous a aussi pris vos yeux ? demanda Ace

-Oui, si vous réussissiez nos âmes seront libérer de cette prison, fit le petit garçon

-Je ne vous promets rien, mais je ferais tout ce que je peux pour vous faire sortir d'ici

Une main attrapa celle d'Ace et le fit sortir de derrière le miroir. Ace essaya de se débattre.

-Arrête ! C'est moi !

-Hein ? Luffy ?

-Oui, fit Luffy en le lâchant

-Comment ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Viens avec moi, fit Luffy en le prenant par la main

-Ace ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? demanda Sanji

Luffy emmena Ace dans le salon et ouvrit la petite porte.

-Ace ! Répond moi ! fit Sanji en descendant les escaliers

-Vite enfuit toi !

-Non et toi Chapeau de Paille !?

-C'est trop tard pour moi, fit Luffy en le mettant derrière la porte et en la fermant juste après

Ace fixa la porte et se décida après 5mns de traverser le tunnel pour retourner dans sa maison. A la fin du tunnel il ferma la porte à clés.

-Yes ! Je suis enfin sortit ! Papa, Zoro, Yaëlle chui làààààà ! fit Ace en se redressant

Il alla voir dans la cuisine, dans le dojo et dans la chambre de sa sœur, mais personne étaient là. D'un coup quelqu'un sonna à la porte, Ace descendit vite pour voir qui c'était. C'était Luffy.

-Ah… c'est toi

-Heu en fait, je dois récupérer les poupées que je t'ai données

-Tu les as prises sans autorisation… Avoue-le !

-En fait… se sont pas les miennes, mais celle de Law

-TU LES AS VOLÉES A TRAFALGAR ?

-Enfin… elles sont à son père

-A son père ? Don Quixote ? Don Quixote Doflamingo le proprio du quartier ?

-Oui, les poupées appartenait à sa petite sœur… Mais je ne dois pas en parler, fit Luffy

-Je vais te les rendre tes poupées, fit Ace en montant dans la chambre de sa sœur

Au bout de 30mns Ace redescendit les mains vide.

-J'les ai pas trouvé…

-Ah…Ba je repasserais demain, fit Luffy en partant

Ace referma la porte et décida de chercher ses parents et sa sœur. Il alla dans la cuisine.

-Ah Zoro a fait des courses, fit Ace en regardant dans les sacs

Ace vit la voiture de Zoro dehors et y alla en courant, le téléphone de son père était là. Il décida d'appeler Sanji.

Il tapa le numéro de son père, mais malheureusement il tomba sur la messagerie. Ace rentra chez lui et monta dans sa chambre. En arrivant dans le couloir il vit le fantôme du petit garçon.

-Comment ?

-Je ne suis là que pour quelque temps… Je suis venu te parler de la poupée

-Des poupées tu veux dire ?

-Il y en a 2 ?

-Oui il y en avait une pour moi, et une pour ma petite sœur

-Où est-elle ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Est-elle venue avec toi pour aller chez la marâtre ?

-Oui, elle a même dormi avec moi

-IDIOT ! fit le petit garçon en le frappant sur la tête

-Mais aïeuh…

-Tu as laissé ta petite sœur au main de la marâtre ! Frère indigne

-Dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

-Viens avec moi, fit le petit garçon en descendant les escaliers

Ace le suivit et ils arrivèrent tout les 2 devant le miroir du hall d'entrée. Ace entendit un bruit… comme si quelqu'un nettoyer une vitre pleine de buée.

Ace s'approcha et dans le miroir il vit ses parents et sa sœur en train de mourir de froid. Sanji s'approcha un peu et marqua sur la buée « Aide nous ». Puis le miroir redevint normal.

-Ils sont enfermé dans le miroir !

-Mais qu'il est con…

Le petit garçon commença à disparaitre.

-Attend, dit moi où ils sont !

Le petit garçon voulu lui répondre, mais il avait déjà disparu.

-Putain, d'bordel de merde !

Ace monta dans la chambre de ses parents et vit 2 trucs sur leur lit, il s'approcha et vit 2 poupées qu'il leur ressemblait.

-Oh non… il les a enlevés, pensa Ace en descendant en bas

Il alluma la cheminée et fit brûler les poupées. En les regardant brûler Ace chercha des idées pour sauver ses parents et sa sœur. Mais malheureusement il ne trouva pas d'idée, ce qui le fit pleurer immédiatement. Ace cassa plusieurs vases de la maison.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Comment les sauver ?

Il resta tout seul dans la cuisine, il se fit à manger, il fit la vaisselle et rangea tout à sa place. Ace ne voulait pas rester tout seul, donc il décida d'aller chez son meilleur pote, Law.

Il sortit de sa maison et alla chez Law. C'est Law qui lui ouvrit la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Law

-Mes parents et ma sœur ont disparus, je ne sais pas où ils sont, est-ce que je peux venir chez toi ?!

-Ouais, ouais bien sur, entre, fit Law en le faisant entrer

Ace entra et vit un homme descendre les escaliers.

-Law, qui est se garçon, demanda l'homme ?

-Père, c'est mon ami, c'est Ace, il a emménagé dans ton ancienne mai…

-TAIT TOI ! JE T'AI DEJA DIT QUE JE NE VOULAIS PLUS EN ENTENDRE PARLER !

-Pardon…

-Bon… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Ace ? demanda l'homme

-Ses parents ont disparu, et il ne sait pas où aller, répondit Law

-Oui, est-ce que vous pouvez m'héberger ?

-Ouais, ouais… fit l'homme en remontant dans son bureau

Ace et Law montèrent dans la chambre de Law.

-C'est ton père ? demanda Ace

-Non, c'est mon beau-père…

-Ouais bref… C'est cool que ton… Beau-père est accepté que je dorme ici

-Ouais, mais normalement il n'accepte pas que mes amis viennent à la maison

-Pourquoi ?

-Chai pas

-Heu… Où sont les toilettes ? demanda Ace

-Ils sont au fond à gauche

Ace se leva et alla aux toilettes. En revenant il tomba sur une photo de famille du « Beau » Père de Law. Ace prit la photo et vit que c'était une vieille photo de Doflamingo et de 2 autres personnes.

-Mais c'est… pensa Ace en regarda en regardant la photo

-Ne touches pas à cette photo ! fit Doflamingo en sortant de nulle part

-Excuser moi, fit Ace en retournant dans la chambre de Law en courant

-T'as fais quoi ? demanda Law

-J'ai juste regardé une photo, rien de plus

Law leva un sourcil, mais il ne chercha pas à comprendre. Le soir il installa le lit d'Ace et Ace l'aida. A 23h les garçons étaient toujours debout, ce qui énerva franchement Doflamingo.

-Y'EN A MARRE DE VOS BAVARDAGES ! J'AIMERAIS TRAVAILLER TRANQUILLE !

-Excuser nous M'sieur

-Si je vous entends encore, toi tu dégage, fit Doflamingo en montrant Ace

-Promis… On ne fait plus de bruit

-Bien, répondit Doflamingo en partant


	6. Chapter 6: Vérité

**L'Autre Monde : Chp 6 : Vérité**

Law et Ace regardèrent Doflamingo partir et Ace lança à Law :

-Il a un problème ton père ?

-Non, c'est juste qu'il est toujours débordé, et il a besoin de calme…

-Mais, j'crois qu'il a un grave problème

-Ah bon ? Quel problème ?

-Toute à l'heure, j'ai regardé une photo et il a complètement péter les plombs

-Une photo ? Quelle photo ?

-Une photo de famille

-Celle qui est sur la commode du hall ?

-Oui

-Ah… Il ne veut pas qu'ont touche à cette photo, c'est la seule qui reste de son frère et de sa sœur

-Celle qui reste ? Ca veut dire quoi ?

-J'ai pas l'droit de te le dire, mais vu que t'es mon pote je te le dit, et tu le dis à personnes

-Promis juré !

-Quand il était enfant, mon père était l'ainé d'une famille de 3 enfants…

Il y avait lui, son petit frère Rocinante et sa petite sœur Rouge, ils étaient très proches, toujours collés ensemble, mais un jour Rouge a disparu, et personne n'a jamais su pourquoi, et quelque temps plus tard c'est Rocinante qui a disparu, de la même manière, ont ne les a jamais retrouver, les parents ont tout de suite pensé à un enlèvement

-Ils se sont fait enlever ?

-Justement, personne ne le sait… Enlèvement ? Fugue ? Meurtre ? Et maintenant ça va faire environ… 29 ans

-29 ans qu'ils ont disparu ?

-Oui, et mon père croit toujours que c'est de sa faute si ils ont « Fugué »

-Mais attend… Pourquoi il a mal réagi quand tu lui as dit que j'habitais dans la maison là haut ?!

-C'était son ancienne maison, c'est là où Rocinante et Rouge ont disparu

Ace se leva et sortit discrètement de la chambre.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Je reviens… fit Ace en descendant dans le hall

Il prit la photo de famille du père de Law et remonta dans la chambre.

-T'es malade, va la reposer tout de suite !

-Non, je veux voir à quoi ils ressemblent

-Repose la photo !

Ace regarda la photo et la lâcha. La photo tomba par terre et se cassa.

-Mon père va te tuer !

-C'e…c'est…c'est

-C'est quoi ?

-Les enfants…fantômes

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda Law en ramassant les morceaux de verres

-J'ai vu le frère et la sœur de ton père !

-Quoi ? fit Law en y jetant à la poubelle

-Je les ai vus ! Je te jure !

-Admettons que je te crois, comment as-tu fais pour les voir !?

-Je vais te montrer demain, tu viendras chez moi

-Doffy m'a interdit d'aller dans la maison, mais j'vais quand même le faire

-Merci, c'est cool, fit Ace en souriant

-AU LIT MAINTENANT ! cria Doflamingo

Les enfants se mettèrent dans leurs lit et Law éteint la lumière. Law s'endormit rapidement, mais Ace eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, les garçons se levèrent discrètement et allèrent chez Ace.

-Cette maison me fait quand même peur… fit Law

-Nan, t'inquiète elle est cool ma baraque

-Mouais…

Les garçons entrèrent dans la maison, elle était vide et silencieuse. Ace monta dans sa chambre et Law le suivit. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre d'Ace et Law vit quelque chose sur le lit.

-C'est quoi ça ? demanda Law en prenant une poupée

-C'est la poupée de ma sœur… Elle avait disparu ! Où tu l'as trouvé ?

-Ba… Sur ton lit, et y'en a plein d'autres, fit Law en regardant

Ace monta sur son lit et vit beaucoup de poupées, celle de ses parents, la sienne, celle de sa sœur, celle du jeune garçon et de la jeune fille.

-Voilà, c'est exactement eux que j'ai v jours, fit Ace en prenant la poupée de la jeune fille et du jeune garçon

-Sa, fit Law en y montrant. C'est le frère et la sœur de Doffy ?

-Oui, regarde la photo, répondit Ace en lui montrant

Law prit la photo et sa seule réponse fut « Tu l'as volé ? »

-On s'en fout si je l'ai volé ou pas. Regarde ! C'est exactement les même

-Oui c'est vrai en plus, mais mon oncle n'a pas des boutons à la place des yeux

-Je vais tout t'expliquer en détail…

Ace raconta tout se qui c'est passé à Law, qui resta bouche bée devant l'histoire qu'a vécu Ace.

-Oh my God, mais qu'est-ce qui faut faire pour que tes parents et ta sœur reviennent ? demanda Law en paniquant

-Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'il faut affronter mon père

-Zoro ?

-Non Sanji

-Attend… Tes parents sont… ?

-Oui

-Ah… Bon bref, faut aller les sauver, on ne va pas les laisser là-bas

-Oui tu as raison, fit Ace en prenant un sac

Ace mit toutes les poupées dans son sac et descendit-en bas suivit de Law. Les garçons allèrent devant la petite porte tapissée. Ace alla chercher la clé et ouvrit la porte.

-Sa fais peur quand même

-T'inquiète, on va vite traverser

Law entra en 1er et Ace le suivit. Les jeunes hommes traversèrent vite le tunnel, Law ouvrit la porte et reconnu tout de suite le salon.

-Je rêve…

-Quoi ? demanda Ace en se redressant

-On est chez moi

-Chez toi ? C'est imposs… Ah ba si

-C'est quoi se bordel ?

-Je ne sais pas, avant c'était chez moi

-Law, tu es enfin rentrer, fit un homme en entrant dans le salon

-Do…Do…Doflamingo ? fit Law choqué

-Monsieur Don Quixote ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Ba, j'habite ici, vous êtes chez moi

-Heu oui… Pardon, fit Ace

-Law, viens ici, j'ai un truc à te donner, lança Doflamingo en regardant Law

Law alla voir Doflamingo en tremblant légèrement.

-Pourquoi trembles-tu ?

-N-non… Pour rien

Doflamingo sortit de sa poche un cadeau et le tendit à Law.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ba ouvre Baka

Law prit le cadeau dans ses mains et l'ouvrit. Le cadeau était un livre sur l'anatomie humaine.

-C'est ça ? Mon cadeau ? demanda Law

-Ba oui, c'était celui que tu voulais non !? répondit Doflamingo

-Heu oui, oui… Bien sur, c'est celui qui me manquait

-Sa ne te fais pas plaisir ?

-Si bien sur, sa me fait drôlement plaisir, c'est le livre que j'attends depuis longtemps

-Ba chui content que sa te fasse plaisir, fit Doflamingo en montant dans son bureau

Ace lui donna un coup de coude.

-Aïeuh

-Puis-je te rappelé pourquoi nous sommes ici ? demanda Ace

-Heu…

-ON EST LA POUR SAUVER MA FAMILLE ! PAS POUR RECEVOIR DES LIVRES SUR L'ANATOMIE !

-Oui… je sais, pardon

-De toute façon, si tu reviens avec dans le monde normal, il disparaitra

-C'est con… fit Law en regardant le livre

Law posa le livre sur une table et sortit de la maison suivit de Ace. Ils regardèrent dans le quartier, il était vide. Ace regarda sa maison.

-Si il leur a fait du mal, je le bute

-Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de vérifier, fit Law en allant vers la maison de Ace

-J'avoue, répondit Ace en le suivant

On ne sait pas pourquoi, mais Ace regarda les poupées qu'il y avait dans son sac, une en particulier, attirait son attention… La poupée de Law.

-Pourquoi serait-il parmi les poupées ? pensa Ace en la regardant

-A quoi tu pense ? Bouge ! fit Law

-Hein ? demanda Ace en sortant de ses pensées. Heu… j'arrive, fit-il en le suivant

Law entra dans la maison suivit de Ace. Personne n'était là, la maison était vide.

-Elle fait peur ta maison… fit Law en tremblant

-Mais nan, fit Ace en allant dans le salon

-Moi elle me fait froid dans le dos…

-Tu viens ? Ou tu veux rester dans le hall ? demanda Ace

-J'arrive, fit Law en le suivant

Law arriva dans le salon et vit que Ace était assis sur le canapé l'air pensif. Il s'approcha de lui.

-Ou sont mes faux parents ? demanda Ace

-Ils ont abandonné la maison et ils ont laissé partir ta sœur et tes parents

-Sa serais trop beau pour être vrai… fit Ace en sortant la poupée Law de son sac

-C'est ma poupée…

-Oui, et je me demande pourquoi je l'ai… Attend, je crois que j'ai compris

-Compris quoi ? demanda Law

-Pourquoi avons-nous été chez toi au lieu de chez moi ? Pourquoi je me retrouve avec ta poupée dans mon sac ? Pourquoi mes faux parents ont disparu ?

\- Heu… je ne sais pas

-Parce que leur cible, ce n'est plus moi… Mais c'est toi ! fit Ace en regardant Law

-Moi ? demanda Law surprit

-Oui, ton pè… Heu « beau père » va t'offrir des livres, plein d'instruments pour devenir médecin et encore d'autres trucs et toi, tu en voudras toujours plus, et tu va te laisser coudre les boutons, fit Ace en lui cachant les yeux

-Des bou…boutons ?

-Oui des boutons, fit le jeune garçon fantôme en apparaissant

-Le jeune fantôme

-C'est ça ? Mon oncle ? demanda Law

-Chut, il n'avait que 10 ans quand il est « mort », chuchota Ace. Fantôme, pourquoi ma maison est vide ?

-Parce que, la marâtre est ailleurs…

-Ailleurs ? demanda Ace

-Oui, elle est là-bas, fit le garçon en montrant la plus grosse maison du quartier

-C'e…c'est… fit Ace en regardant la maison

-Quoi ? demanda le fantôme

-C'est chez moi, fit Law en regardant la maison

-Oui, tu es la nouvelle proie de la marâtre, fit le fantôme en disparaissant

-Je te plains mon gars

-Mais pourquoi moi ?

Ace haussa les épaules et sortit de sa maison. Law le suivit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ont fait ? demanda Law

-On va retrouver ma famille

-Donc faut retourner chez toi ? demanda Law

-Non, faut que j'i aille seul, faut que tu retourne dans ton vrai chez toi

-Je ne veux pas te laisser tout seul, je reste avec toi, lança Law

-Non tu rentres chez toi !

-…

-Law rentre chez toi !

-Bon… D'accord je rentre

Les garçons rentrèrent dans la maison de Doflamingo pour aller dans le salon, mais il était fermer.

-Oh non pas encore

-Quoi pas encore ?

-Doflamingo… Enfin le faux Doflamingo ne va pas nous laisser passer

-Pourquoi ?

-T'es sa proie, il te veut

Law recula de quelques pas. Ace l'attrapa par le bras et entra dans la maison de Doflamingo.

-Nan, déjà qu'il me déteste, maintenant il veut prendre ma vie !

-Calme toi, j'ai déjà réussi à lui échapper, ont va lui échapper

-Bon…Si tu le dis

Les garçons entrèrent dans la maison et allèrent dans le salon. Doflamingo était assis sur le canapé en buvant un cocktail. Quelque chose bloquait la petite porte tapissée.

-Tu es déjà de retour ? demanda Doflamingo

-Je veux rentrer chez moi, lança Law

-Mais tu es chez toi

-Mon vrai chez moi, avec mon vrai beau-père

-Si tu restes ici, tu auras absolument tout ce que tu voudras

-Tout ? demanda Law

-Ne tombe pas dans le piège, fit Ace en le secouant

\- Je…je ne sais pas quoi choisir


	7. Chapter 7: Pris au piège

**L'Autre Monde : Chp 7 : Pris au piège**

Les garçons étaient coincés dans le salon de Doffy, pris au piège.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ont peut faire ? pensa Ace. On est coincés

-Ecoute Law, si tu restes avec moi, je t'offre se que tu veux

-Non je rentre chez moi

-Ok…Si tu rentre dans ton vrai chez toi, tu te referas taper, insulter et tu te referas v…

-STOP, JE M'EN FICHE SI ICI C'EST MIEUX QUE CHEZ MOI, J'I RETOURNE POINT BARRE

-Si tu insistes, répondit Doflamingo en se levant

Le blond alla vers la petite porte tapissée et l'ouvra. Il dit ensuite « Allez vous en les enfants ». Ace ne comprit pas se que Doflamingo voulait faire, Sanji lui, l'avait enfermé pour pas qu'il parte. Pourquoi Doflamingo les laisserais s'échapper ? Doffy ouvra la porte et les laissa partir.

-C'était facile, lança Law

-Trop facile, fit Ace en traversant

-Onisan ? Tu es là ? demanda une petite fille

-Hein ? Yaëlle ? fit Ace en redressant la tête

-Onisan, fit-elle en ouvrant les bras

Ace se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie et prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Tellement qu'il était content, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

-P'tite sœur, tu m'as tellement manqué, je pensais que je n'allais plus te revoir

-Moi aussi Onisan, je veux sortir d'ici

-Comment ça sortir ? Tu es bien chez toi ? demanda Law en sortant du tunnel

-Oui Yaëlle, on est à la maison

-Non, fit la petite blonde

-On est encore… ?

-Vous êtes encore chez moi, fit un homme en arrivant dans le salon

Ace se retourna et vit le faux Sanji dans sa forme de monstre. Il recula d'un coup en serrant sa sœur contre lui.

-Pourquoi as-tu si peur mon fils ? demanda Sanji en avançant vers lui

-Dégage ! Chui pas ton fils !

Zoro attrapa Law et Yaëlle et s'éloigna un peu. Law se débattu dans les bras de Zoro tandis que Yaëlle le mordit de toutes ses forces.

\- Libères-les ! ordonna Ace

-Sinon quoi ?

-Sinon…

-Si tu nous laisse partir, on te donnera tous les 3 nos yeux, fit Law

-Non Law ! fit Ace en se retournant vers lui

-Oh~ avec plais…

-Non c'est trop facile, fit Ace en le coupant

-T'as une meilleure idée ? demanda Law

-Reste en dehors de tout ça ! Je veux retrouver mes parents

En disant cela, Ace entendit de drôles de bruits, comme quand il était chez lui.

-Je veux retrouver mes parents

-Trop facile, ricana Sanji

-Et les yeux des 2 fantômes

-Oh~ eux ? Je les avais complètement oubliés

-Sa marche ? Et si je perds je vous laisserais me coudre les boutons et vous pourrez m'aimer

-Ok ! Et si tu gagne même si sa n'arrivera jamais ?

-Vous libérerez mes parents et les fantômes, et nous aussi

-Bien sur gamin

-Et aussi, si je perds, je veux que vous relâchiez mon pote et ma sœur, ils n'ont rien à voir là dedans

-Promis juré

Ace en Sanji se serrèrent la main.

-Avant tout, je voudrais un indice pour trouver les yeux des enfants

-D'accord, dans la grosse surprise que j'ai créé pour toi, tu en trouveras une, et dans la maison effrayante tu trouveras l'autre

-La surprise ? La maison effrayante ? fit Ace en se retournant

Sanji, Zoro, Law et Yaëlle avait complètement disparus, Ace était tout seul dans le salon. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit la fête du quartier.

-Me dites pas que c'est ça la « Grosse surprise » pensa Ace

Il alla dehors et vit que des gens y faisaient la fête. Ace se mêla à la fête. Au loin il vit tous ses amis. Il alla vers eux et vit Nami et Vivi en train de jouer avec une petite balle.

-Hey les filles, vous jouer avec quoi ? Demanda Ace en s'approchant

-Avec un truc qu'ont a trouvé par terre ! lui répondit Vivi

-Ah… Je peux y voir ? demanda-t-il

Nami lui lança la balle qu'il rattrapa, Ace regarde la balle et entendit dans sa tête « Jeune Homme, c'est mon œil, garder le svp » c'était la voix de la petite fille.

-Bon Roronoa tu la relance la balle ? demanda Nami

-Hein ? Heu…ouais

Il fit genre de lancer la balle dans les buissons et la mit dans sa poche.

-T'es sérieux ? Je m'en fous tu vas la chercher ! fit Vivi en pointant les buissons du doigt

-Il ne peut pas, il fait trop sombre, fit Robin en allant vers Nami

-Ouais Robin à raison

-T'as d'la chance Ace ! T'as d'la chance !

D'un coup Ace se fit tirer par le bras, un petit garçon blond l'emmena dans un coin sombre du quartier.

-Hey qu'est-ce que tu me veux to… Ah tu es le petit garçon !?

-Oui

-Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Ace

-Je viens t'aider à retrouver mon œil, répondit le blond

-Cool merci, ou est-il ?

Le blond montra une grande maison. Ace eu des frissons d'effroi, la maison qu'il regardait était celle de Don Quixote Doflamingo. L'homme le plus terrifiant du quartier, les ados et des jeunes adultes disaient que cet homme déteste les enfants et si tu te fais attraper par lui, il te tue et garde ton cadavre dans sa cave.

Personne ne sait si c'est vrai, pour l'instant personne ne c'est fait attraper.

-Pourquoi trembles-tu ? Demanda le garçon

-Cette maison…Abrite le Diable en personne !

-Le Diable ?

-L'homme le plus méchant du monde

-Ah bon ? Ba moi je m'en fiche, je vais chercher mon œil, fit le garçon en allant vers la maison

-Attend moi, fit Ace en le suivant

Les 2 enfants arrivèrent devant la maison, Ace poussa la grande porte d'entrée et entra dans la maison. Ils étaient seuls dans le grand hall sombre.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Ace

-On cherche mon œil, répondit le blond

-Law dépêche toi ! Intervint une 3ème voix

Ace et le petit blond allèrent se cacher dans l'armoire et entrouvrirent la porte pour voir se qui se passait. Doflamingo était en bas des escaliers. Ace leva son œil en haut de l'escalier et vit son ami, son vrai ami en pleurs.

-Viens vite !

-Nan je ne viendrais pas, je veux rentrer chez moi, fit Law en reculant d'un pas

-C'est qui le M'sieur ? Chuchota le petit blond

-C'est Doflamingo, le proprio du quartier, et le beau-père de mon meilleur pote, lui répondit Ace

Doflamingo perdit patience en bas des escaliers et commença à monter les marches 4 à 4. Law eu à peine le temps de faire demi-tour que Doffy l'attrapa fermement par le bras et le tira en bas.

Le grand blond sortit dehors et ferma violement la porte. Les enfants sortirent de leur cachette et montèrent les escaliers.

-Il fait peur

-Oui très, j'ai eu affaire à lui une fois

-Mon pauvre

-Mais il à juste crier…

Ils arrivèrent en haut des marches et commencèrent à chercher le bureau. Ace le trouva, mais le blond s'arrêta devant une photo posée sur un meuble.

-Pourquoi suis-je sur cette photo ? demanda-t-il

-Hein ?

-Pourquoi, je suis sur cette photo avec ma sœur ? Et qui est cet autre enfant avec nous ?

Ace s'approcha et prit la photo dans ses mains, il la regarda et sourit.

-Sur cette photo, il y a :

Ta petite sœur, ton grand frère et toi

-J'ai un grand frère ? Pourquoi je ne m'en rappelle pas ?

-La 1ère fois qu'ont s'est vu tu disais que tu te souvenais que de ta maman, et même pas de ton nom

-Ah, et comment je m'appelle ?

-Rocinante… Don Quixote Rocinante

-Don Quixote… Comme le M'sieur de toute à l'heure ?

-Oui, et lui c'est ton grand frère, qui a grandit maintenant, mais toi et ta sœur vous êtes resté les même

-D'accord, et comment s'appelle ma sœur !?

-Rouge, comme la couleur

Le dénommé Rocinante se mit à trembler et tomba par terre. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda Ace en le relevant

-J-je me souviens de to-ut… Ma famille… Mon frère… Mon passé… Mon arrivé ici, je me rappelle de tout

-Ta mémoire est revenue ?

-Oui, et je me rappelle aussi de…

-De quoi gamin ?

-Ta Gueule chui plus vieux que toi…

-…

-Si tu arrives as trouvé nos yeux et ta famille, moi et ma sœur on pourra revenir dans le monde réel

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui !

-Bien, fit Ace en le prenant par la main. Maintenant faut trouver ton œil

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Doflamingo. Le bureau faisait au moins le double de la chambre d'Ace. Ils se mirent à chercher, à chercher pendant au moins 1h30, jusqu'à s'que le petit garçon trouva son œil.

-JE L'AI ! Fit-il heureux

-Trop cool ! On va pouvoir rentrer chez nous ! fit Ace en le prenant dans ses bras

Ace et Rocinante sortirent de la maison en courant et retournèrent chez le brun aussi vite qu'ils furent sortit. Sanji, Zoro, Law et Yaëlle les attendaient dans le salon. Ace entra.

-Je les ai trouvés, fit Ace en les montrant

-C'est bien, fit Sanji en se levant. Mais maintenant il faut que tu trouve tes parents, et ça, ça sera beaucoup plus compliquer

Ace entendit a nouveaux des bruits, il regarda toute la pièce du coin de l'œil jusqu'à apercevoir Zoro et Sanji enfermer dans le miroir comme se qu'il avait vu il y a quelques jours.

-Je te laisse une chance pour trouver tes parents

-Qu'une seule ?

-Soit ça, ou je ne te laisse pas partir !

-Bon d'accord, fit Ace en rangeant les petites boules dans sa poche

Ace regarda le miroir du coin de l'œil en souriant, il fit discrètement signe à Law d'aller vers le miroir. Law y alla sans se faire remarquer.

-Maintenant dit moi où ils sont, j'attends ?! Fit Sanji en croisant les bras

-Mes parents sont derrières cette porte ! Fit Ace en montrant la petite porte

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui, sur et certain

-Bon, si tu l'dis, fit Sanji en s'approchant de la porte

Ace regarda Law et fit des gestes avec ses lèvres sans émettre un son. Law regarda ses lèvres et hocha la tête, il prit une pierre qu'il trouva dans l'entrée et retourna vers le miroir.

-Tu vois gamin, il n'y a personne, tu as perdu

-Moi je n'en suis pas si sur… A TOI LAW ! fit Ace en poussant Sanji sur le côté et en entrant dans le tunnel

Law frappa le miroir avec la pierre et retourna dans le salon en courant, au passage il prit la main de Yaëlle et entra lui aussi.

Ace referma la porte avant que Sanji ne puisse entrer.

-Yes on est libre ! Fit Law en sautant de joie

-Ouais ! fit Yaëlle en sautant dans les bras de son frère

Ace sourit et commença à avancer dans le tunnel, avant de se rendre compte d'un truc. Où était passé Rocinante ? C'était-il échappé ?

-Il faut faire demi-tour ! Vite ! fit Ace en revenant sur ses pas

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda sa sœur

-Rocinante est resté dans la maison, je veux l'aider !

Law lui attrapa la main et le força à revenir du bon côté.

-Je ne sais pas qui est ton ami, ni se qu'il foutait ici, mais c'est trop tard pour lui, son destin est sceller dans se maudit monde

-Tu es cruel avec ton oncle

-Mon oncle est mort il y a 29 ans !

Ils finirent de traverser le tunnel et arrivèrent dans la maison d'Ace et de Yaëlle. Ace referma la porte à clé et la mit dans sa poche quand la porte s'ouvrit…


	8. Chapter 8: Que nous dira Doflamingo

Désolé, mais je crois que c'est à partir de ce chapitre que ça commence à partir (pardon la vulgarité) en couilles ! J'aurais du arrêter avant !

Dites moi ce que vous en penser ;)

* * *

 **L'Autre Monde : Chp 8 : Que nous dira Doflamingo ?**

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit lentement. Ace gardait sa petite sœur dans ses bras, la serrant de toutes ses forces et Law se mit en position d'attaque. Le brun aux tâches de rousseurs posa sa sœur à terre et fit comme Law.

La lumière s'alluma et les garçons sautèrent sur 2 personnes qui entrèrent dans le salon.

-Putain mais c'est quoi se bordel les gosses ? Cria un homme

-Ah heu… Pa-papa, fit Ace en arrêtant de lui tirer les cheveux

-Tu peux me lâcher Trafalgar ? Fit Sanji en se retenant de crier

-Pardon M'sieur, fit Law en arrêtant de le mordre

Les 2 garçons se levèrent des 2 hommes qui les regardaient méchamment. Sanji se tourna vers le hall et vit le miroir en 1000 morceaux.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ? Cria Sanji en s'arrachant les cheveux

-Heu… C ma faute, chuchota Ace

-Bon… Je vais te laisser, fit Law en sortant de la maison

-J'attend pourquoi tu as fais ça, aller dit moi Jeune Homme, fit Zoro en tapant du pied

-Heu…Je

-C'était pour vous sauver, intervint Yaëlle

-Nous sauver de quoi ? Demanda Sanji étonné

-Ba du faux Sanji, fit Ace

Les 2 parents se regardèrent et soupirent. Sanji ébouriffa les cheveux d'Ace et Zoro prit Yaëlle dans ses bras.

-Préparez vous, se soir nous allons au restaurant

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Yaëlle

-Le blond a très bien réussi son stage, le repas qu'il avait préparé pour son chef était parfait et il a était promut le sous-chef du resto

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Ace. Mais c'est génial

-Oui, aller dépêcher vous

Zoro posa sa fille à terre et les 2 enfants montèrent dans leurs chambres, les parents s'embrassèrent et montèrent aussi pour se changer.

Ils passèrent toute la soirée au restaurant ou Sanji avait fait son stage. Les plats étaient délicieux, les enfants ainsi que les parents c'étaient régaler. Vers 00h45 la petite famille rentrèrent au domicile. Sanji alla coucher les enfants et alla se coucher avec Zoro pour une nuit assez… Torride.

Le lendemain matin, Ace se réveilla à cause de quelqu'un qui s'acharnait sur la sonnette. Enervé il descendit en bas et ouvrit violement la porte.

-C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI ? Cria Ace

-Ouf… J'ai cru que je m'étais tromper de maison, le coupa un petit garçon

-COMMen… Ah mais tu es Rocinante ?

-Oui, fit le blond en souriant, j'ai retrouvé mon monde et mon corps

-Et ta sœur ? demanda Ace

-Je suis là, fit Rouge en arrivant

-Je suis content que vous soyez redevenu vous-même, est-ce que vous êtes allez voir votre frère ? Demanda Ace

Les 2 blonds se regardèrent.

-Non on n'est pas allez le voir… C'est pour sa qu'ont est venu te voir

-Comment ça ? demanda Ace

-On a trop peur d'aller le voir… Comme ça après 29 ans d'absence, on a peur qu'il ne nous accepte pas, fit le blond

-Je comprends…

-On voudrait que tu nous aide à aller le voir, fit Rouge

-Je ne sais pas moi !

Les 2 enfants le suppliaient des yeux. Ace soupira puis sourit.

-Ok je veux bien vous aider !

-Merci beaucoup ! fit Rocinante en sautant sur place

-T'es trop choux ! fit Rouge en l'embrassant sur la joue

-Laisser moi juste le temps de déjeuner et de m'habiller

-Ok, firent les 2 enfants

-J'vais pas vous laisser dehors, entrer, fit Ace en se poussant un peu

Les 2 blonds entrèrent et se posèrent sur le canapé en attendant. Sanji qui venait de se réveiller les vis.

-Bonjour…

-Bonjour m'sieur, répondit Rocinante en se tournant

-Vous êtes des amis à Ace ?

-Oui, on attend qu'il soit prêt pour qu'il nous accompagne chez notre grand-frère, fit Rouge

-Qui est votre grand-frère ? Demanda Sanji

-C'est Doflamingo

Sanji se figea. Tout le monde savait ce qui était arrivé au frère et à la sœur de Don Quixote. Il s'assit sur le canapé et demanda à Rouge et Rocinante de tout lui expliquer.

Quand le petit blond eu fini, Sanji se mit à sourire.

-Quelle drôle d'aventure vous avez fait

-Oui, et c'est Ace qui nous a sauver

-Ace ?

-Oui, il nous a aidés à retrouver nos yeux et il nous a sauvés de la marâtre !

-Aussi je me disais…

-De quoi ? demanda Rouge

-Nan de rien, répondit Sanji

Ace descendit les escaliers et vit son père avec les 2 Don Quixote. Il alla vers eux.

-Tu as bien fait de les aider, lui chuchota Sanji en passant à côté de lui

-Je sais, lui répondit Ace en souriant. Bon maintenant allons voir votre frère !

-Ouais ! Fit Rocinante

-Onisan ! fit Rouge en sortant de la maison

-Heu… Tu sais où il habite au moins ? Demanda Ace

Rouge revint et secoua la tête, les 2 garçons sourient et sortirent de la maison.

En chemin ils croisèrent Luffy.

-AAAACEEEEEEE ! Cria Luffy

-Je suis à côté de toi Débile… fit Ace en se bouchant les oreilles

-Qui sont les enfants à côté de toi ?

-Tu ne connais pas…

-Dit moi !

-Laisse tomber, fit Ace en serrant son poing

-Dit moi !

-SE SONT MES COUSINS ! T'ES CONTENT MAINTENANT ? Cria Ace énerver

-Oui, salut Ace, fit Luffy en rentrant chez lui

Rocinante regarda Ace.

-J'vais l'tuer…

-Il a l'air d'être chiant… fit le blond

-Crois moi… Il l'est

-Bon… On s'en fout du gars au Chapeau de Paille, moi je veux revoir mon Onisan !

-Oui c'est vrai, allons le voir ! fit Ace en allant vers la maison de Law

Ace s'arrêta devant l'immense porte et frappa. Les Don Quixote firent la même chose.

Law ouvrit la porte. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et ses yeux étaient entre-ouverts.

-Désolé, je t'ai réveillé ? Demanda Ace

\- Non, non ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Law en se frottant les yeux

-T'es sur ?

-Oui

-Bon, on peut entrer ?

-Non, désolé, Doffy ne voudra pas

-LAAAAAAAW ! VIENS ICI ! cria Doflamingo

-Désolé, je dois rentrer, fit Law en fermant la porte

-Bon… Sa s'appelle un vent…

-Un vent ? Demanda Rocinante

-Laisse tomber…

Le jeune blond ne comprit pas se que voulait dire « se prendre un vent », si son frère les reconnais il lui demandera.

-Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas gagner pour parler à Doffy, si j'ai bien compris ? Demanda Rouge

-Tu as très bien compris, fit Rocinante en caressant les cheveux de sa sœur

-Mais je m'en fous… Vous allez entrer, fit Ace en frappant à la porte

-Mais arrête…

-Non ! Je veux vous aider !

Ace continua à frapper à la porte comme un taré. Mais, à la place de Law, se fut Doflamingo qui ouvrit la porte franc énervé.

-C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI SE BORDEL ? QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ME VOULEZ LES GOSSES ?

-Heu… m'sieur Don Quixote… commença Ace

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ? Tu veux parler à Law c'est ça ? Si c'est ça, c'est non, j'l'ai privé de sortie jusqu'à ses 18 ans

-Mais m'sieur… Il n'a que 12 ans, ce n'est pas très cool… Fit Ace

-Tu ne vas pas me dire comment éduqué mon fils ?

-Déjà, se n'est pas votre fils, vous n'êtes que son beau-père et…

-T'es marié à une femme divorcée, j'te pensais pas comme ça, fit Rocinante

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux le sale mioche ?

-Toi qui disais toujours que tu ne serais jamais avec une femme divorcée, tu l'aimes plus Hancock ?

-De quoi tu parles sale gosse ? Et comment tu connais Hancock ?

-Ba tu m'la présenter…

-Quoi ? Je ne te connais même pas !

-Si tu nous connais très bien même ! Fit Rouge en se mettant devant lui

-N'importe quoi…

Ace se poussa sur le côté pour les laisser parler en famille. En même temps il pouvait comprendre Doflamingo, avoir perdu sa petite sœur et son petit frère, les avoirs chercher pendant 29 ans, sa allait être compliqué.

Ace voulais crier « Mais t'es aveugles ou quoi ? Tu ne vois pas que c'est ton frère et ta sœur ? ». Quand il voulu ouvrir la bouche, Law poussa légèrement Doflamingo et se mit devant lui.

-Comment t'es sorti de ta chambre toi ? Retourne s'y !

-Non… Répondit Law. Ce n'est pas parce que ma mère t'as quitté et que t'as réussi à ma garder, que je vais éternellement t'obéir !

-PETIT CON ! Cria Doflamingo en levant la main

Law arrêta la main de Doffy et lui mit une photo devant les yeux. Doflamingo prit la photo et la regarda attentivement.

Ace aperçu des larmes couler sous les lunettes de l'homme. Il comprit quelle photo Law lui montrait.

-Maintenant Doffy… Est-ce que tu nous reconnais ? Demanda Rocinante en baissant la photo

-Oui… Maintenant oui…

Doflamingo prit les 2 enfants dans ses bras et les sera de toutes ses forces. Rocinante sourit et chuchota à l'oreille de son grand-frère « Je t'aime Grand-frère ! Tu m'as manqué ».

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué… Cora

-Cora ? Fit Law étonné

-Oui, c'est un surnom qu'il lui avait donné quand il était petit, fit Rouge en le regardant

-Et n'y avait pas de moi qui avais un surnom limite « espagnole »

Il y avait :

Moi, c'était Corazon, mais il m'appelait Cora

Un gars qui avait une voix très aigu, Pica

Un autre très grand avec une grande bouche, Diamante

Et un autre qui était pas beau, est bizarre, Trébol

Et mon Onisan, il était très populaire à l'école, il se faisait appeler « Joker », expliqua le dénommé « Corazon »

-En gros, c'est comme un jeux de cartes ? demanda Ace

-Voilà, c'est ça, répondit Doflamingo

L'homme blond était très heureux de revoir sa famille, Cora lui avait tant manqué, lui et sa maladresse illimité et son immense naïveté.

Sa sœur aussi lui avait manqué, elle qui parlait toujours de fleurs, elle parlait aussi de ses vacances à la maison avec ses grands-frères.

Doflamingo était super content de pouvoir à nouveau les voir, les toucher et leur parler.

-Bon Don Quixote, tu me garderas toujours séquestré dans ma chambre jusqu'à mes 18 ans ? Demanda Law en le regardant

-Non… J'ai trop de choses à rattraper avec eux

Law sourit à la phrases de son beau-père et alla vers Ace.

-On va au skate Park ? Demanda Law

-Ouais, j'vais chercher mon skate et j'arrive ! fit Ace en allant chez lui

-Attend, j'viens avec toi !

Au moment où Ace entra dans sa maison, il entendit des cris venant du salon.

-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Ace en paniquant

-C'est peut-être ta sœur ! Peut-être que le faux Sanji est sortit de la porte !

Ace courut vite au salon et vu sa sœur, avec Zoro devant la télé, en train de regarder… Annabelle.

-Salut grand-frère, fit Yaëlle en lui faisant coucou

-Salut…

-Bonjour fiston

-Heu… Pap's t'es sérieux quand tu lui montre se film ? Elle a 6 ans, moi j'ai 12-13 ans, et je n'ai pas le droit de le voir

-Oh c'est bon, on le regardera ensemble se soir, Sanji n'est pas là, fit Zoro en lui faisant un clin d'œil

-Okay, merci papa

Ace monta dans sa chambre, prit son skate et descendit rejoindre Law.

Les 2 amis filèrent direct au skate park.


	9. Chapter 9: La Peine de Law

Je sais... Vous avez déjà lu ce chapitre, mais la semaine dernière, je me suis tromper en postant :D *trop nulle, victime...*

* * *

 **L'Autre Monde : Chp 9 : La peine de Law**

Arrivés au Skate Park, Ace et Law ont rejoins Luffy et Sabo. Luffy s'amusais à faire des 360 avec sa trottinette jusqu'à se qu'il vit Ace et Law. En voulant leur faire coucou, il lâcha sa trottinette et tomba.

-Mugiwara ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda Law en s'approchant

\- Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Luffy en se relevant

-Heureusement, on ne voulait pas te ramener à ton père comme ça ! Il nous aurait tués ! Fit Ace en arrivant

-Roooh, c'est bon, il n'est pas si cruel que ça !? Si ? demanda Luffy en prenant sa trottinette

-Heu… firent les 3 garçons

-Ah… Je ne le pensais pas comme ça

Law regarda Luffy en souriant, tandis que Ace en Sabo allèrent faire des saltos. Au bout de 3hs, Ace regarda son téléphone et vit qu'il était 20h30.

-Putain de merde !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Sabo

-Il est plus de 19h… Mon père va me tuer !

En sautant sur son skate, sa petite sœur arriva au même moment avec son doudou.

-T'es venue me chercher c'est ça ? Et tu t'es perdue ? T'as mis plus de 2hs à me retrouvé ! Oh ma pauvre choupinette ! On va vite rentrer, d'accord !? fit Ace en la prenant dans ses bras

-Ace…

-Non, ce n'est pas ta faute ! l'interrompt son frère

-Mais Ace !

-Chut, on va vite rentrer ! fit-il en mettant son doigt sur les lèvres de sa sœur

-BON ACE TU VIENS ? Cria Zoro en sortant de sa voiture

-Qu-Quoi ?

-J'voulais te dire que Zoro t'avais laissé plus de temps, et qu'ont allait au resto après t'avoir récupérer ! dit Yaëlle en descendant de ses bras

-Ah… Je le savais, bon à plus les gars, fit Ace en allant vers son père

-Salut ! firent Law, Luffy et Sabo en lui faisant au revoir avec leurs mains

En regardant Ace s'éloigner, Luffy se tourna vers eux et leurs dit « Bon… Moi aussi j'vais y aller, salut » et il partit sur sa trottinette.

-Et toi Law ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu rentre à pied ou ton père vient te chercher

-Chai pas…

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?

-En se moment, il est avec son frère et sa sœur… Il a du m'oublier

-Ba on à qu'a rentrer ensemble, proposa Sabo

-Ok

Les 2 amis rentrèrent ensemble dans le quartier et allèrent chaque un chez eux. Law entra dans sa maison et vit Doflamingo avec 2 ados qui lui rappelait des gens qu'il connaissait.

De loin il vit un garçon d'environ 17 ans avec des cheveux blond et légèrement long, une frange qui couvrait bien ses yeux et avec sa bonne vue il vit que l'ado avait des bagues sur les dents, mais comparer aux ados de son âge, sa lui allait plutôt bien. Son style était assez racaille avec un débardeur un peu grand, un gilet noir par-dessus, un jean troué et des chaussures noire assez usé.

A côté du garçon il vit une fille qui avait surement 15 ans, elle était l'opposé du garçon, ses cheveux était long jusqu'au fesses et ils étaient blond/brun, la jeune fille avait quelques tâches de rousseurs et elle avait du gloss sur les lèvres qui les rendaient brillantes et contrairement au garçon elle n'avait pas de bagues. Elle portait un débardeur blanc une veste style « université », la fille portait un short troués et des bottines à talons, la faisant rattraper le garçon niveau taille.

Law s'approcha et au même moment son beau-père se retourna.

-Law ! T'es enfin rentré ! Fit Don Quixote en se tournant vers lui

-Oui je viens d'arriver… Mais dit moi, c'est qui eux ?

-Tu ne les reconnais pas ?

-Non…

-C'est vrai qu'ils ont grandit depuis se matin, mais…

-Attend, c'est Corazon et Rouge ! l'interrompt Law

-Bah oui… ont les reconnait assez bien, non ? Demanda Doffy

-Se matin elle avait 8 ans et elle était blonde, maintenant c'est une meuf de 15 ans et elle s'habille comme une Pute et c'est vrai !

-Hey ! Fit Rouge. Tu t'es regardé toi ?

-Ta gueule ! Et lui se matin il avait 12 ans et c'était un fils à papa, et maintenant c'est un Rebelle, mais What the Fuck !? Fit Law en regardant Rocinante

-Ferme ta gueule toi… répondit Corazon en tournant sa tête pour replacé sa frange

Doflamingo se leva et jeta un vase sur Law qui l'évita. Le jeune brun monta dans sa chambre en courant suivi de l'adulte.

-REVIENS ICI LAW !

-JAMAIS ! cria Law en s'enfermant dans sa chambre

Doflamingo frappa à la porte comme un fou pour que Law lui ouvre la porte. En entendant à quelle fureur Doflamingo tapait à la porte, il prit un sac et sauta par la fenêtre et partit chez Ace.

Law courra jusqu'à la maison de Ace et fonça dans sa sœur.

-Aïeuh…

-Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Fit Law en la relevant

-C'est pas grave…

-Mais tu ne devais pas être au resto se soir ?

-Law… Il est 22h30, on a déjà fini

-Déjà ? Et t'allais où toute seule ?

-Vu que je ne voulais pas regarder une 2ème fois Annabelle, Zoro m'a dit d'aller chercher le courrier qui est là depuis 2 semaines et je devais aller voir Nami pour lui rendre ses vêtements…

-Eh bah…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Law ? Fit Ace en ouvrant la porte

Yaëlle partit pendant que Law expliqua tout à Ace. Le jeune homme aux tâches de rousseurs le laissa rentrer.

Zoro qui a tout entendu, laissa Law dormir à la maison.

-Merci M'sieur, c'est gentil de votre part

-Y a pas de quoi gamin, je ne vais pas t'laisser à la rue, mais t'aurais pu aller chez ta mère

Le sourire de Law disparu lentement de son visage.

-C'est vrai… j'aurais pu aller chez ma mère

-D'ailleurs, elle habite où ? Demanda Zoro en se tournant vers Law

-Ella habitait à Rio avec mon père, quand ils ont divorcés elle est partie avec moi ici, et maintenant elle habite à Grand Line…

-C'est vrai que c'est loin Grand Line… Fit Zoro en faisant genre de réfléchir.

-Sans être trop curieux… Elle habite où à Grand Line !? Demanda Ace

-Elle est exactement à Little Garden

Zoro se mit à réfléchir (sérieusement) et regarda Law avec une mine « désolée ».

-Little Garden… C'est bien le cimetière ?

-Oui… fit Law en baissant la tête

-Chui vraiment désolé… Je ne savais pas

Zoro marcha sur le pied d'Ace et lui chuchota « Dit lui que t'ai désolé, le pauvre il a perdu sa mère ! »

-Chui pas con… Chuchota Ace. Chui vraiment désolé pour ta mère

-C'est pas grave…

-Encore une dernière question… Elle est morte comment ? Fit Zoro

-D'une maladie ? Demanda Ace

-Non… on l'a tuée

-QUOI ? Firent le père et le fils. ON A TUER TA MERE ?

-Oui…

-Qui a fait ça ? Demanda Ace

-Doflamingo…

Le visage d'Ace et de Zoro se fissura. Doflamingo est un tueur ! Il a tué une jeune femme… surement innocente !

-C'est un taré se mec ! Elle avait fait quoi ta mère ? Demanda Zoro en s'énervant

-Rien du tout… C'est ça le truc, fit Law en s'asseyant sur le canapé

-C'est un Salaud se type ! fit Ace

-S'il vous plait… Arrêtons de parler de ça

-Oui, pardon Law, fit Zoro. Tu veux regarder le film avec nous ?

-Ouais pourquoi pas… Fit Law en souriant

-J'te dis tout de suite… Ace a eu peur dès le début, fit Zoro en ricanant

-Sérieux ? T'as peur ?

-N'importe quoi…

-Menteur ! fit Zoro en remettant le film depuis le début

Le père et le fils s'asseyaient à côté de Law et regardèrent le film.

Pendant se temps dehors, Yaëlle venait de rendre les vêtements à Nami. En rentrant chez elle, elle vit que Law, son père et son frère s'étaient endormis sur le canapé.

Elle soupira et réveilla Law.

-Hm ? Fit-il en se réveillant. Quoi ?

-Heu pardon… Viens j'vais te montrer ta chambre

-Ah merci

Law se leva et suivi la petite sœur de son ami vers un bureau/chambre d'ami.

-Voilà, c'est là que tu vas dormir

-Merci, répondit Law en posant ses affaires

La petite fila vite en bas réveiller son frère. Law s'installa sur le lit et regarda son téléphone. 15 appels manqué de « L'Enfoiré » et 1 d'un numéro inconnu. Il écouta les messages d'insultes de son beau-père en soupirant, après les avoir supprimés il écouta celui du numéro inconnu.

 _-« Law ? C'est Corazon… Ecoute pour se que t'as dit toute à l'heure on t'en veut pas et même si tu le pensais, ce n'est pas grave. Et c'était aussi pour te dire que même si il est méchant avec toi, où même si il te viole le soir… Oui désolé mais j'ai entendu… Mais bref, il t'aime bien, quand t'es parti, il a tout de suite regretté se qu'il a fait, et il a regretté se qu'il a voulu faire._

 _Et j'ai bien vu toute à l'heure que tu te sentais à l'écart, désolé mais ce n'est pas notre faute, on a disparu pendant 29 ans, il vient de nous retrouver, sa lui fait plaisir et tout…_

 _Si jamais un jour… Tu te sens encore à l'écart ou rejeter, viens me voir, j'pourrais t'aider, bon chui encore qu'un « ado » mais chui psy._

 _Bon… Salut Law »._

Law voulu supprimer le message mais son corps ne lui obéissait pas. C'était gentil se que lui avait dit Rocinante, sa allait faire depuis la mort de sa mère que quelqu'un lui parlais gentiment comme ça. Sa l'avait choqué un peu.

Le lendemain matin, Law se leva vers 9h et quitta la maison d'Ace en laissant un mot sur son lit.

« _**Merci de m'avoir hébergé cette nuit, c'était gentil de ta part. Je suis rentré chez moi avant que vous, vous leviez.**_

 _ **Salut, à lundi.**_

 _ **Law. »**_

Law arriva devant chez lui et vit Rouge devant la porte, il s'approcha de la jeune femme et vit qu'elle s'était endormie devant le pallier. Le brun se retint de rire et voyant sa… sa tante par alliance en train de dormir devant la porte.

L'enfant lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

-Hm…

-Rouge ? Réveille-toi !

-Quoi… Qué qui passe… Fit l'adolescente en se réveillant (enfin…)

-Tu t'es endormie devant la porte

-Ah… Merci

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra, Law la suivit et monta dans sa chambre, la 1ère chose qu'il vit, c'est Doflamingo en train de dormir sur son lit, les lunettes dans la main droite et un cadre dans la main gauche. Trafalgar s'approcha doucement de son beau-père et lui prit tout doucement le cadre des mains.

C'était une photo… Une photo d'eux trois. De lui, de Doffy et de sa mère… Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui manquer. Le soir ? Non. La nuit ? Non. La journée ? Non plus.

Sa mère lui manquait tout le temps. En reposant le cadre sur son bureau il se retourna vers Doffy et vit des larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues.

-Je… je… je rêve… Il pleure, Fit Law choqué. C'est la toute 1ère fois que je le vois pleurer…

-Sa te choque tant que ça ? Demanda une voix endormie

Law sursauta et vit Doffy s'assoir sur le lit. Il ne bougea plus, peur de se faire frapper pour avoir fait le mur hier.

-Assied toi Law…

-N-non… C'est bon

Le blond soupira et le pris dans ses bras. Law fut choqué une seconde fois.

-Pardon de m'être énervé Law… commença Doffy en caressant les cheveux de l'enfant

-C'est pas grave… J'me suis habitué à se que tu m'engueule tout le temps

-Et aussi je te demande de m'excuser pour m'être mal comporté avec toi pendant ses longues années

-C'est oublié, t'inquiète pas, fit Law en souriant

-Et je m'excuse encore de t'avoir…

-Non ! C'est bon ! T'es pardonné ! Le coupa Law. J'ai compris que tu étais désolé !

Le blond se mit à sourire légèrement. Law se mit à sourire aussi. Doffy caressa sa joue.

-Tu ressemble beaucoup à ta mère Law

-Merci Doffy

Ils se firent un gros câlin, et au bout de quelques minutes, le brun entendit Don Quixote renifler et se poussa un peu plus.

-Doffy… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je te jure Law… Je te le jure…

-Qu'est-ce que tu me jure Doffy… Je ne comprends pas ?

-Je te jure que je n'ai pas tué ta mère !


	10. Chapter 10: Est-ce la vérité ?

**L'Autre Monde : Chp 10 : Est-ce la vérité ?**

-Law ! Je te jure que je n'ai pas tué ta mère !

Le visage de Law s'assombrit d'un coup, son sourire disparu immédiatement de son visage, ses yeux reflétaient la haine qu'il avait pour son beau-père.

-Comment…Comment ose-tu me dire ça ?

-Parce que c'est la vérité !

-Tu mens !

-Je te jure que non Law ! Crois-moi !

-Je ne peux pas te croire !

-Pourquoi ?

-PARCE QUE JE T'AI VU FAIRE !

Chez Ace au même moment, le brun venait de se lever et trouva la lettre sur le lit de son ami. Il soupira et la jeta à la poubelle. En sortant de sa chambre, le jeune garçon vit sa sœur qui allait dans sa chambre.

-T'as vu Law partir ?

-Hm… Oui je crois

-Vers quelle heure ?

-Heu… environ 9h30, répondit-elle hésitante

-Il est matinale lui… Fit Ace en allant dans la salle de bain en baillant

Sa sœur le regarda s'éloigner et alla voir Zoro dans son dojo. Son père s'entrainait à magner les sabres en transperçant une sorte de mannequin en mousse.

-Papa ?

Zoro se retourna d'un coup et pointa son sabre devant les yeux de sa fille.

-Il ne faut JAMAIS me déranger quand je m'entraine ! C'est compris ?

-O-oui ! O-ok papa

-Bien… Fit-il en enlevant son sabre. Que me veux-tu ?

-Heu… C'est quand qu'il revient papa ? Il me manque

-Ah… Tu veux voir le blond ?

-Hm, fit-elle en hochant la tête

-Normalement, il doit rentrer demain

-C'est dans longtemps… Fit la blonde en sortant du dojo

Zoro la regarda s'éloigner et se remit très vite à son entrainement. Au bout de quelques minutes, il arrêta de manier ses sabres, le vert se demanda pourquoi il avait arrêté comme ça d'un coup.

-Pourquoi je m'arrête ? C'est la 1ère fois que je m'arrête pendant un entrainement… Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Pensa Zoro

-Es…Est-ce parce que… J'entends ma fille pleurer ? Oui… je crois que c'est ça

A la fin de ses pensées, il sortit de son dojo direction la chambre de sa petite fille. En arrivant devant sa porte, il l'entendit parler au téléphone.

 _-Maman ?_

 _-Oui ma chérie ?_

 _-C'est quand que tu rentre, j'crois que Zoro il ne sait pas_

 _-Moi non plus je ne sais pas… Mon chef me propose de rester quelques jours de plus_

 _-Veux que tu rentre moi, tu me manque, avec papa on s'ennui_

Zoro se sentit mal en entendant ça.

 _-Je suis désolé mon trésor, normalement je devrais rentrer demain, mais je crois que je vais accepter l'offre de mon patron_

 _-T'es sérieux ? Tu me laisse toute seule avec les garçons_

 _-Je suis désolé, je fais ça pour…_

 _-Non mais ce n'est pas grave… Je comprends, bisou maman,_ fit Yaëlle en raccrochant

 _-Ma chérie…_

Zoro ne savait pas quoi faire pour que sa fille arrête de pleurer. Il n'a jamais consolé ses enfants, c'est toujours Sanji qui s'en occupais, lui, il ne savait que crier après ses enfants pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Ace sortit de sa chambre et vit son père devant la chambre de sa sœur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le brun

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

\- ?

Zoro soupira en regardant son fils.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour consoler ta petite sœur, elle est en train de pleurer…

-Elle pense à Sanji ?

-Oui

-Bah il lui manque c'est normal, il me manque à moi aussi ! Fit Ace. Est-ce qu'il te manque ?

-Bah oui… Il me manque beaucoup, répondit son père en baissant les yeux

Ace se mit à réfléchir quelques instants et regarda son père avec un immense sourire.

-Quoi ? Demanda Zoro

Ace mit son père à genoux et lui chuchota un truc.

-C'est une bonne idée ! Fit Zoro en souriant

Ace descendit en bas et regarda par la fenêtre et vit que Law et Doffy s'engueuler sur leur palier. Il n'entendait pas se qu'ils disaient, mais sa semblait être violent.

Zoro arriva à côté de son fils et lui dit :

-Ils sont comme ça depuis se matin, tous les voisins les regarde… Comme nous

Ace re-regarda par la fenêtre et vit que Law criait toujours, mais en se tenant le ventre.

-Il l'a frappé…

-Je crois

-Don Quixote est un taré, fit Zoro en allant vers la cuisine

-Je sais…

Law criait de plus en plus, Ace entendait à peut près se qu'il disait, il entendit « De toute façon ma mère voulait te quitter… Elle te trouvait chiant »

En tendant plus son oreille il entendit aussi se que disait l'adulte en face du jeune brun. Ses paroles étaient plus que vulgaires, il n'avait jamais entendu autant d'insultes dans une phrase.

-Cet homme est dangereux… Faut éloigner se gosse de lui, fit Zoro en croisant les bras

-Je sais…

Dans la maison du blond, son frère et sa sœur les regardèrent avec une tête triste.

-Quand je les ai vu toute à l'heure, ils se faisaient un câlin, fit Rocinante en fermant le volet

-Je sais Corazon, je les ai vus, maintenant ils s'insultent de tous les noms… répondit sa petite sœur

-Ecoute sister, personne ne te la jamais dit, mais…

-Mais quoi grand-frère ?

-Doffy a… Il a quelques problèmes

-Il a quoi ? Dit moi ? Fit Rouge en le secouant un peu

-Onisan a des problèmes mentaux !

\- ?

-Il est schizophrène…

-C'est quoi « schizophrène » ? Demanda Rouge

-C'est un problème qu'ont certaines personnes… Ils ont plusieurs personnalités, et papa et maman n'ont jamais voulu te le dire

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que t'es débile ! répondit son frère en la tapant derrière la tête

A la fin de sa phrase, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma violement. Le blond et la blonde se retournèrent et virent Law monter dans sa chambre.

-Law ! Y c'est passer quoi ?

-FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX ! Fit Law en fermant violement la porte de sa chambre

Rocinante monta rejoindre Law et essaya d'ouvrir la porte.

-Law… S'il te plait… Ouvre-moi ! Fit le blond en tapant à la porte

-LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE !

-Ouvre-moi… Je pourrais écouter tout se que tu as à dire, Law s'il te plait

-Bon d'accord…

Trafalgar ouvra la porte de sa chambre et se jeta dans les bras de son ainé.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Law ? Demanda Rocinante en caressant ses cheveux

-C'est… C'est Doffy

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Il t'a frappé ?

Le brun releva la tête et Rocinante vit que Law avait le nez cassé et en sang, et la bouche en sang également.

-Putain de merde…

Le blond sortit de la chambre et alla rapidement à la salle de bain, il posa Law sur le rebord de la baignoire, prit du désinfectant et des pansements. En mettant du désinfectant sur des cotons il en fit tomber par terre.

-Oh putain, fit Corazon en se ramassant la gueule par terre

Law le regarda… Puis il se mit à rire.

-C'est pas drôle Trafalgar…

-Si, si t'aurais vu ta tronche, c'était trop drôle, lui répondit Law en rigolant toujours

Le blond se releva (un peu) énerver et lui désinfecta le visage.

-Merci Cora

-De rien

Les 2 amis (parce que oui, maintenant on peut dire qu'ils sont amis) sortirent de la salle de bain. Mais avant d'avoir fait un pas Corazon poussa Law dans la salle de bain et ferma vite la porte. Il se mit devant la porte de la salle de bain et la maintenu fermement pour pas que Law l'ouvre.

-Salut grand frère…

-Salut… Où est Law !? Lui répondit Don Quixote

-Je… Je ne sais pas, il doit être partit…

-Si je m'aperçois que tu m'as menti, tu mourras

-Grand frère, as-tu pris tes médicaments ?

-Non ! Et en plus j'en ai plus, fit Doflamingo en s'effondrant par terre. J'en ai plus !

-Calme-toi… J'vais aller t'en racheter…

-Si je les avais eus… Se soir là… I ans… La mère de Law, serait encore en vie…

-Tu ne les avais pas pris ?

-Non… Fit-il en se relevant. Je les aurais pris… Si… Si un stupide gamin de 6 ans… Ne les aurais pas avalés ! Cria Doflamingo avec une voix agressive

-U-un gamin… D-de 6 ans ?

-Oui… Fit Doflamingo en avançant vers son jeune frère. Un petit gamin de 6 ans, à la peau bronzé, des yeux gris perle et un bonnet… SA TE RAPPELLE QUELQU'UN !?

-Heu…

Doflamingo le poussa violement sur le côté et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Law n'était plus là et la fenêtre était grande ouverte. Le blond la ferma et sortit rapidement de la salle de bain et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Son cadet se releva et chercha Law dans toute la salle de bain, jusqu'à se qu'il le voit dehors, en train de courir jusqu'à la maison d'Ace. Rocinante sortit de la salle de bain, il enfila ses chaussures et suivit Law.

Law arriva devant chez Ace en frappa à la porte. Personne ne répondit. Il frappa de plus en plus fort. Ace lui ouvrit avec une serviette autour de la taille et les cheveux trempés.

-QUOI ? Cria le brun

-Heu…

-Ah Law… Entre, je finis de me préparer

-Je peux attendre dehors… Sa ne me dérange pas du tout

-Nan c'est bon, tu peux entrer

Law referma la porte. Il entendit un « BOUM », il ne chercha pas à comprendre et alla s'assoir sur le canapé. Le « BOUM » n'était que Corazon qui c'était pris la porte dans la figure en suivant Law.

Le blond se releva et frappa à la vitre en se tenant le nez. Law regarda et le vit.

-Oh merde… fit-il en ouvrant la porte

-Tu m'as fait maaaleuh !

-Pardon Cora…

-Law j'ai besoin de toi, c'est très urgent !

-Quoi ?

-Enfin, j'ai plus besoin de ta mémoire !

-Ouais…

-Est-ce que tu te souviens avoir mangé… Une boite de médicaments i ans ?

-C'était pas des bonbons ?

-Non, c'était les médocs de Doffy, tu les as mangés et il a fait une crise… C'est à cause de ça… Que, ta maman est morte…

-Ah…

-Bref… Est-ce que tu te souviens du nom des médicaments ?

-Du nom !?

-Oui…

-Mais Cora, sa remonte à 6 ans quand même… C'était il y a super longtemps

-Stp, essaye de t'en souvenir

Law s'assit sur le canapé et se mit à réfléchir, il réfléchi 5 minutes.

-Alors ?

-Et si t'allais à la pharmacie, et que tu demandais « Les médicaments de Monsieur Don Quixote » ?

-…

Et sur ses mots, Corazon partit en courant à la pharmacie la plus proche.


	11. Chapter 11: Arrêtons Doflamingo

**L'Autre Monde : Chp 11 : Arrêtons Doflamingo !**

Corazon courrait dans tout le quartier pour attendre la pharmacie d'en face. Le jeune blond entra en courant et doubla tout les gens. Il s'excusa en disant que c'était très important.

-Excuser moi m'dame

-Oui jeune homme ?

-Est-ce que vous auriez les médicaments de mon Onisan ?

La pharmacienne ne sembla pas comprendre.

-… Les médicaments de Monsieur Don Quixote…

-QUOI ? Me dites pas qu'il n'en a plus ?

-Si ! Et donner les moi ! C'est super important !

La pharmacienne lui donna rapidement 4-5 boîtes et une seringue. Elle expliqua que la seringue était pour tout de suite. Il quitta la pharmacie en courant et en disant qu'il payera plus tard.

-Donc… Je dois lui enfoncer dans le cou, à se que j'ai compris, et les médicaments je dois les dissoudre dans de l'eau…

En rentrant dans son quartier il vit Doflamingo devant chez Ace. En s'approchant plus, il vit que Don Quixote frappais comme un dingue à la porte.

-Merde…

Rocinante se rappela alors que lorsqu'il était enfant, il avait construit avec sa sœur et Doffy un tunnel qui menais à la cuisine. C'était pour quand ils avaient faim et que les parents avaient fermé les portes à clés parce qu'ils sortaient en ville, ou quand ils allaient travailler.

Il passa discrètement par derrière et alla dans le jardin d'Ace.

-Alors, où c'est qu'était le tunnel ? Pensa le blond en regardant tout le jardin. Mais oui, c'est bon ! J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas refait le sol de la cuisine…

Corazon alla vers le pommier et tapa des pieds autour de l'arbre. Il s'arrêta face à la balançoire.

-Pff, ce n'est même pas là… Fait chier !

Il sauta à pieds joints sur le sol qui s'effondra sous ses pieds.

-Le tunnel était si grand que ça… Pensa-t-il en se relevant

Il se mit à 4 pattes et fit le tour de l'arbre, il se retrouva face à 3 tunnels.

-Merde, c'était le quel déjà ? Bon… Je vais prendre celui de… de… Du milieu !

Sur ses mots il traversa le tunnel du milieu. Il marcha (à 4 pattes) pendant 5 minutes et arriva devant un cul-de-sac.

-MERDE !

En s'insultant de « petit débile ne sachant pas construire un putain de tunnel » il leva la tête et vit un trou.

-Forcement… On devait se lever et pousser le carrelage en hauteur pour sortir. Pas par devant

Le blond se leva et se cogna la tête, pas contre du carrelage, mais contre du bois. Il souleva les planches de bois et sortit du tunnel plein de boue.

-Mais chui pas à la cuisine…

-Nan… Tu es dans ma chambre, répondit un homme

Cora ravala sa salive et se tourna, il se retrouva face à un Zoro énerver et en caleçon. L'homme aux cheveux vert pris un de ses sabres et s'avança vers Cora.

-Attendez m'sieur ! J'vais tout vous expliquer

Rocinante lui raconta que c'était son ancienne maison, et qu'il y avait construit plusieurs passages secrets.

-Bon… J'te crois

-C'est vrai m'sieur ?

-Oui, et maintenant… SORT DE MA CHAMBRE !

Le blond ne se fit pas prier et sortit en courant, en sortant il fonça dans Ace.

-Aie… Rocinante ? Par ou t'es rentré ?

-J'te dirais après, Law est toujours là ?

-Oui, on est monté en haut, quand on a vu Doflamingo s'acharner à la porte en criant des insultes, chui descendu pour savoir s'il était toujours là…

-Il est toujours là, c'est pour sa que chui pas passer par la porte…

Les 2 garçons se relevèrent et allèrent dans la chambre d'Ace. Law les attendaient dans la chambre à Ace.

-Hein Cora ? Comment t'as fais pour rent…

-J'le dirais après !

-Okay…

-Bref… J'ai trouvé les médocs de mon Onisan !

-C'est génial !

Ace qui n'a rien suivit de se qui se passait avant, les regarda avec un air blasé.

-Mais avant, je dois lui mettre ça, fit Cora en montrant la seringue

-Hein ?

-La pharmacienne m'a dit, que vu que la crise à déjà commencer, je devais lui mettre ça dans le cou

-Ok, faut trouver le moyen de lui mettre maintenant, fit Ace en regardant par la fenêtre

Doflamingo semblait s'être calmé, et frappa calmement à la porte. Ace entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers et ouvrir la porte.

-Oui… C'est pour quoi ? Demanda une voix

Ace vit Doflamingo rentrer dans sa maison.

-NAN MAIS JE RÊVE ! Cria Ace en descendant en bas

-Quoi…

C'est ma sœur qui a ouvert la porte ! Fit Ace en arrivant en bas

Trop tard… Doflamingo était dans SA maison, il semblait « calme » mais sa faisait peur quand même. Il attrapa sa sœur par le bras et la fit monter.

-Oui, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je cherche, mon frère et… Law, les aurais tu vu ? Demanda Doflamingo avec un sourire crispé

-Law et… Votre frère ? Non, je ne les ai pas vus

Doflamingo l'attrapa par la nuque et le plaqua contre le mur.

-Si tu me mens sale gamin de merde… T'es parents te retrouverons mort à l'hôpital !

-J-je vous… Jure, que je ne… les ai pas vus ! Répondit Ace en griffant la main de Doflamingo

Doflamingo serra de plus en plus la gorge d'Ace.

-L-lâchez moi… J'vous jure… que je ne les ai p-pas vus…

-Tu ne me mens pas ? Demanda le blond en le serrant plus

-Ouii...

-Hey ! Don Quixote ! Cria Zoro. Lâche mon fils, tout de suite !

Doffy tourna sa tête vers la gauche et vit Zoro en position d'attaques avec ses 3 sabres. Il se mit à sourire… Mais se n'était pas un sourire normal, c'était… Comment dire ? C'était un sourire de tueur, de psychopathe… Puis, Don Quixote se mit à rire, se rire était (con, pour moi…) flippant.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à rire ? Demanda froidement Zoro

-J'imaginais juste ton cadavre planter sur mon grillage, pile devant ma porte c'est très drôle à voir~ fufufufu~ (← oui il rigole comme ça !)

-Espèce de malade !

Law et Corazon suivait de près la conversation, assis dans le couloir juste après l'escalier. Cora se retourna vers Law et le vit pleurer (Law Chan est sensible :3)

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Law ?

-J'ai… J'ai peur… Je ne l'ai jamais vu co-comme ça…

-T'inquiète pas Law, répondit le blond en le prenant dans ses bras

Law le laissa faire et sécha ses larmes.

-Cora… Faut que tu lui fasses la piqûre…

-Oui, je sais

Ils regardèrent se qu'il c'était passer pendant leur petite discussion, ils n'avaient pas bougé, ils étaient comme avant, Zoro avait ses 3 sabres, Doflamingo son sourire de dingue et Ace dans la main droite… Attendez… Non ! Ace n'était plus dans sa main. Doflamingo l'a jeté contre un mur.

-Je ne le répéterai pas Doflamingo… Sort de chez moi !

-Où quoi ? Demanda-t-il avec un ton genre « Sinon qu'est-ce tu vas m'faire loseur ?! Tu fais même pas le poids contre moi »

-Où je te tuerai… La voix de Zoro était froide, très froide

-Ouh~ j'ai peur

-Sale Enculé !

Corazon descendit les escaliers avec la seringue caché dans le dos.

-Corazon… Tu es ici depuis le début…

-Oui, je suis avec Law

Doflamingo regarda Ace avec un regard assassin (même si on ne voit rien à cause de ses lunettes). La peur se ressentait dans le visage de l'enfant.

-Gamin… Tu m'as menti… Tout comme toi Corazon…

-Moi je voulais protéger Law, répondit calmement son frère cadet. Je ne voulais pas que tu le frappes encore !

-Fufufufufufufu~ ce n'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher

Law descendit les escaliers.

-Law…

Le jeune garçon ne lui répondit pas et sortit de la maison en claquant la porte.

-LAW ! Cria Doflamingo en ouvrant la porte

Law se mit à courir et Doflamingo le suivit, Corazon sortit la seringue de sa poche et sauta dans le dos de son frère.

-Descend de là Roci ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Doflamingo en étant plus agressif, mais quelqu'un de « normal »

-Je fais ça pour ton bien ! Lui répondit le blond en lui enfonçant la seringue dans la nuque

Doffy hurla quelques secondes, Corazon tomba de son dos. L'homme marchait bizarrement, comme si il était bourré, sa vision devint trouble. D'un coup il s'évanoui par terre.

Law se retourna et le vit étendu sur le sol. Il revint vers lui en courant.

-Cora ? Tu l'as tué ?

-J'espère pas…

-Si tu l'as tué… T'es un gars mort… Fit Law en le regardant avec une aura noire

-L-Law… T-tu fais pe-peur…

Ace sortit de sa maison et regarda Doflamingo étendu sur le sol. Il regarda le brun et le blond avec une tête un peu choqué, une tête genre (Vous l'avez tué ?)

-Faut le ramener à la maison, et après on appellera l'hôpital, fit Corazon en prenant le bras gauche de Doffy

-Ok, j'te suis, fit Law en prenant les jambes du blond

-J'vais vous aider, fit Ace en prenant le bras droit de l'adulte

Les 3 jeunes hommes levèrent l'homme et ramenèrent Doflamingo dans sa maison. Ils eurent du mal à monter l'escalier… Les rouler-bouler de Corazon dans les escaliers ne les aidaient franchement pas.

-Et si, vous preniez ses jambes, et que moi je portais sa tête, lança Corazon

-Ouais, pourquoi pas !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les 2 bruns prirent les jambes de Doflamingo et Rocinante prit sa tête. Ils montèrent vite les escaliers. 20 minutes après, une ambulance arriva et emporta Doflamingo à l'hôpital le plus proche. Les garçons descendirent et allèrent vite chez Ace, pour que Zoro les emmènent à l'hôpital. En montant dans la voiture ils croisèrent Sanji qui était enfin revenu de son stage.

-Coucou n'amour ! Fit Zoro en l'embrassant cite fait et en montant au volant de sa voiture

-Coucou Pap's, fit Ace en l'embrassant sur la joue et en montant devant

-B'jour m'sieur, firent Law et Roci en montant derrière

Zoro démarra et sortit du garage, en sortant il fonça dans la voiture de Sanji. Les mots du vert furent « Je payerai la réparation… ». Et il quitta le quartier.

Au même moment à l'hôpital, Doflamingo était dans une chambre un peu spéciale c'était « sa chambre » (à cause de ses nombreuses crises non soignées. En gros, oubli de médicament). Il avait les yeux fermés, ses lunettes était posée sur la table de chevet, il avait 2 perfusions de son médicament dans le bras droit.

Dans la tête de l'homme tout était noir, avec des voix sourdes en fond, il put à peut prêt les reconnaitre, il y avait… Un docteur, 2 infirmières et… Law ? Oui, Law était là ! Il était content, Law ne lui en voulait pas malgré ses menaces de morts.


	12. Chapter 12: Fin :(

**C'est la fin, je suis désolée :(**

* * *

Il y a peu de temps mon ordi a planter, j'ai rien récupérer (même "L'autre Monde") je suis vraiment désolée pour ceux qui la suivait :'(

Je ne pourrais plus poster cette histoire, car elle était écrite depuis longtemps et jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais plus d'inspiration...

En plus la "fin" ne me plaisait pas tellement, l'histoire partait trop en vrille (pour ne pas être vulgaire) pour moi, à la place je vous propose une autre histoire que j'ai écrite depuis mon téléphone, elle s'appelle "Terrible Nuit d'Halloween" avec un petit OC, (ce n'est pas moi, j'essaye de ne jamais apparaître, sauf dans l'Autre Monde où j'étais la sœur d'Ace, mais bref...) un Doflaw 3 (un jour... Un jour je les ferais faire... "crac-crac" XD, mais je ne sais pas faire les scènes érotiques)

Enfin bref... J'espère qu'une Terrible Nuit d'Halloween vous plaira mieux que celle là, je posterais tous les vendredis. Ciao 3 :3


End file.
